Heat
by goodform2011
Summary: After circling around each other in Neverland, everything changes on the journey back to Storybrooke. Emma's not sure if it's a flicker or an eternal flame, but she finds herself drawn to the enchanting Killian Jones.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.**

**I began writing this story right after Emma and Captain Hook's kiss. Everything that has happened on the show afterwards wasn't known when I wrote this, so there will be some creative license taken.**

**I want to give credit to my beta Lori2279. Be on the lookout for her own story hopefully to be published soon.**

**This is my first attempt at Once Upon A Time, so be gentle. I hope you all enjoy this journey.**

There had been a fight to free Henry. In the chaos of the fight, Killian managed to pin the nefarious boy to the ground with a sword to his throat, using squid ink to temporarily paralyze him. The helpless boy made a plea for his life, vowing to give Killian anything he asked for. Killian's bargain had been specific. "Safe passage back to Storybrooke for myself, Henry, Baelfire, Mary Margaret, Emma, Regina _and _David." There was no mention of Gold, and no one really expected there to be. They all thought that leaving his crocodile in Neverland was a fitting revenge that he couldn't pass up, but the only problem was that hadn't been Killian's true intention.

As the Jolly Roger set sail, Emma stood at the bow of the ship as the wind whipped around her. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders in an effort to keep warm. She had tried everything she could think of since they'd returned to the Jolly Roger to get warm but even the jacket she'd left on the ship couldn't keep the chill away.

"Are you cold, Love?" Killian's arrogant voice cut through the song of the sea, "I'll be happy to keep you warm."

Emma turned to see the cocky grin of a certain pirate fixed in place. She was about to put him in his place when his eyes softened, the same soft eyes that had searched hers the one time they'd kissed. The memory of that moment brought about the heat she'd been missing.

So much had changed since their stolen moment. Neal was alive and wanting to fight for her. They'd rescued Henry with Killian managing to get the upper hand on Peter Pan in the process. As Emma owed Killian more than she could ever put into words, she decided to let Killian's suggestive comment go as she brushed past him on the way to her cabin.

"Sleep well, Love," Killian spoke, mostly to the sea before he returned to the helm of the ship where Neal was pouring over the star charts. They'd clearly left Neverland's realm as the stars didn't align with the map, but no one had expected that Pan would have sent them right back to Storybrooke. They could be in any realm. They would eventually make it back to Storybrooke safely, but there might be at least one adventure more to get them there.

"We're in the right realm," Neal told Killian.

"How can you be certain?" Killian glanced at the charts.

"These stars align," Neal pointed to a series of stars on the chart and then to the clear sky above.

"Aye," Killian agreed as he studied the charts, "But we're nowhere near Storybrooke."

"About as far away as he could put us," Neal agreed as he pulled out the rolled up map of the globe Killian had procured during his brief stay in Storybrooke and pointed of the coast of Australia. "We're about here. There's a passage here, through Panama, but there is no telling how long it will take us to get home even with perfect weather conditions."

"Is this island safe enough to stop for supplies?" Killian asked. He was in uncharted territory. He had to rely on his travel companions to guide them to safe ports. He didn't like the idea, but he knew that Neal wouldn't jeopardize the safety of his son or Emma.

"Should be safe enough," Neal nodded.

"We'll drop the sails for the night and start towards this Australia in the morning," Killian stated. They were all tired after their exhausting rescue mission. Rest was needed more than a replenishment of supplies.

Neal nodded as he made his way below deck to the cabin Henry had claimed for the two of them, leaving Killian to drop the sails and secure the ship for the evening.

"Need a hand?" David's voice called to him from the other side of the ship as Mary Margaret made her way below deck.

"Maybe just one," Killian nodded once.

"You said I couldn't leave Neverland," David reminded him as they worked together to lower the sails, "How long until this poison returns?"

"It won't," Killian assured him, "That was part of my bargain with Pan. He has control of who leaves Neverland, even after being infected with Dreamshade and drinking the restorative water."

David was at a complete loss for words. Killian had given him his life back without strings.

"I don't know how to thank you," David managed after several moments.

"I didn't do it for you," Killian avoided eye contact.

"Emma," David realized.

Killian forced the lump in his throat down as he nodded once more.

"You're a better man than I've given you credit for," David stated.

"You aren't the first to sell me short, Mate," Killian replied as he pulled his flask after their task was accomplished and took a long drink before offering it to David, "And I'm sure you won't be the last."

"So what happens now?" David asked as he found a solid surface to sit on as he took a drink of the offered beverage.

"We make our way back to Storybrooke," Killian shrugged.

"Will you be sailing away on your next adventure after that?" David asked.

"I never think that far ahead," Killian smirked slightly, "It's quite dangerous in my line of work."

"For what it's worth, I take back what I said about you in Neverland," David replied.

"It's not worth much now that Neal's back," Killian sighed in defeat, "And I won't complicate Emma's life."

"I don't think things are as cut and dry as you might believe," David stated.

"They're a family," Killian shook his head, "I've been through that once. I won't tear apart a second one."

"They're a fractured family," David amended, "Neal may be Emma's first love, but their story is complicated. It may not end with a happily ever after."

"But it will be up to them to decide," Killian stated as he left David up top as he made his way to the Captain's Quarters. He knew sleep wouldn't come easily, but there were far less questions for which he didn't have any answers.

* * *

Emma had been restless as she tried desperately to get warm. Even out of the breeze, she could still feel the chill. Wrapped up in as many blankets as she could find, her body shivered. Before she could over think her action, she was standing outside Killian's cabin. She was about knocking but she didn't want him to have the opportunity to turn her away. She turned the knob instead and pushed her way inside.

Killian's room was covered in shadows provided by the moon through the portside windows, but she could make out his silhouette on the bed. He appeared to be asleep. She summoned every bit of strength she had as she climbed into bed with him.

She heard his breath hitch as the soft mattress dipped.

"Emma," his voice sounded bewildered yet groggy, "What are you doing here?" He thought his eyes were betraying him as she shifted on his bed to lie next to him.

"I can't get warm," she wrapped her arms around his torso as she settled against him, "I haven't been warm since our kiss. It's like you sucked the warmth right out of me. Don't make a big thing out of this. Don't make any of your usual sexual innuendos, just share your warmth."

Killian didn't comment further as he pulled the bedcovers over her shoulder and wrapped his arms tight around her. They were silent for several minutes as she soaked in every bit of warmth he was offering.

"Where's your hook?" she inquired to break the silence of the room.

"On the table," he motioned towards the ornate table in the corner.

"I didn't know you ever willingly took your hook off," she spoke softly as she pulled lightly at his shirt.

"I'd hate to cut this handsome face," he grinned into the darkness, "I tend to flail about in my sleep."

"You didn't remove it in Neverland," she reminded him.

"I don't have a psycho adolescent after me on this ship," he explained, "Just a pretty lass looking for warmth."

She said nothing but was thankful for the darkness so he couldn't see the blush creeping to her cheeks.

Silence engulfed the room. Emma could feel the warmth seep into her body through every point her body was connected to his, most acutely from his palm flat at her back. She could feel it burning through the thin shirt she'd worn during their adventure. She wouldn't have been surprised to see his handprint burned into her back, but she relished the contact.

"Why are you so warm?" she asked as she scooted herself a fractional bit closer, "Are you sick?"

"It's just my natural heat," he told her, "I've never had a complaint before."

"I'm not complaining now," she replied, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I usually don't have this problem."

"Do you find it at all curious that you came to me and not Neal?" he vocalized the only thought he'd been having since he'd first sensed her presence.

Guilt hit her in the pit of the stomach. She hadn't given it a moment's thought. Neal was supposed to be the love of her life. She'd grieved his loss so deeply when they thought he'd died, but she was in the arms of another man only a few days after he'd come back to her for a second time. She didn't know how to respond to Killian's question, so she let it hang in the air.

Killian let her off the hook, so to speak. They had a long journey ahead of them and time to figure everything out. They needed rest, her probably more than anyone. Her worry for Henry didn't allow for much restful sleep.

"Good night, Killian," she whispered into the darkness.

Those three words spun around in his head for what felt like hours. It wasn't 'Good night, Hook'; it was 'Good night, Killian'. She'd never used his given name before. He nearly drove himself mad trying to analyze what it meant. Was there hope? Did he have a chance? Would it be a mistake to do the honorable thing of walking away so Neal, Emma, and Henry could be a family? He had so many questions but still no answers. All he had was this beautiful woman that was slowly worming her way into the heart he'd locked up several centuries ago.

In the morning, Emma smiled her thanks for sharing his warmth but said nothing as she slipped out of his room. She said nothing more than was necessary to Killian during the day, but that evening as he lay in bed he felt her join him again.

It became a routine. During the day they said only what was necessary, but at night they'd share his bed and his warmth in as innocent a way as there could be. Light conversation was had. Killian was dropping his guard with her in a way he hadn't in a very long time.

Killian noticed during the daylight hours that Emma wasn't allowing herself to reconnect to Neal in the way that was expected. He'd thought that she'd have him wrapped up in her arms and making all sorts of plans for their future together, but she could hardly stand to be near him.

Neal was almost pushy about reconciling. When she was standing against the rail looking out over the horizon, he went to her side. At first he'd put an arm around her waist only to have it pushed away almost instantly. He stopped seeking a physical connection in the hopes of establishing an emotional connection would pave the way for them to reunite.

Killian didn't think it was his place to pry. They'd banter back and forth for a few minutes each evening and then fall into a restful sleep but their conversations never went there. The future was never discussed. The benefit he found of having Emma sleeping next to him was that his dreams didn't haunt him in the way they usually did.

"You're quiet, Captain," Emma approached him as he studied a current map, "And I'm not the only one noticing."

"What am I supposed to be doing?" Killian asked as he chanced a glance in her direction, "Run around the ship obnoxiously."

"That would be more your usual personality," Emma stated as she caressed his arm. It wasn't meant to feel intimate, but they both felt the electricity pass between them, electricity that had been building for the weeks they'd been aboard his ship.

"I'll try to be more obnoxious around everyone," Killian flashed his familiar grin as their fingers tangled together for a few moments. Everyone aboard the ship was too preoccupied that no one noticed their moment.

"We're close to Storybrooke, aren't we?" Emma concluded as she glanced at the map over his shoulder. His markings were getting closer and closer to their destination.

"A day or two depending on the wind," he confirmed.

"It will be good to step on solid ground again," she sighed as she pulled her hand away as Henry's voice wafted towards them. Killian couldn't tell if she was relieved or disappointed in his news that they would be home soon. "I have to admit, I'm beginning to understand your love of the sea. It's intoxicating."

"That's the rum, Love," Killian held out his flask to her.

"Bloody pirate," she rolled her eyes, imitating his accent as best she could as she pushed the flask away.

Henry came up and asked if they could resume their sailing lessons.

"Grab the wheel, Mate," Killian encouraged him as he went about putting Emma's son through the paces. Henry was thoroughly enjoying his time as Killian's first mate in the same way Baelfire had during his brief stay aboard.

Emma watched the pair's interaction with fascination. Killian was different around Henry. He'd dropped his cocky 'pirate act', the same one he'd dropped at night with her, and Henry found the pirate captivating. He's soaked up the pirate's stories in a way that was usually reserved for his book of fairytales.

As Emma glanced across the ship her eyes found Neal's as he spoke with Regina. She knew being with him made more sense. He was Henry's father and her first love, but he was also the man that left her when she was seventeen to take the fall for his crime, the man that had knocked her up and left her to give birth in prison. She was beginning to wonder if when she was grieving on the island for him if she was grieving for the good times they'd had together. Now that he was flesh and blood again, she couldn't see past all the ways he'd hurt her, all the ways he'd let her down.

It made things worse that Neal was trying so hard to be that person Emma needed him to be. She tried, but she couldn't see the man that she'd remembered, the one that she'd planned to drive to Tallahassee with. They had both changed so much.

"You looked torn today, Love," Killian told her when she'd joined him that evening for their ritual evening's sleep. Neither could shake the feeling that this might be their last opportunity.

"I am," she admitted. The future was coming soon. They had to get things out in the open before it was too late.

"If I'm complicating things…" he began.

"Don't you dare offer to do the noble thing now," she hissed.

"Are you wanting me to complicate things?" he asked as he tangled his fingers in her hair. The sincerity in his eyes erased any composure she had.

"What if I say I don't know?" she asked as tears welled in her eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked gently.

"I don't know," she buried her head in his chest as the tears came. She hated showing anyone this emotional side of herself, but she couldn't stop the flood. The emotions of the trip were simply too much. She needed to let them out, and she felt safe with him. "I worry that when we get back to Storybrooke you're going to punt us off this ship and just sail away."

Killian had to admit that had been his original plan, but she was complicating things. As conflicted as she was about what she was feeling, he was equally so. He'd convinced himself after nearly three hundred years that he'd never find anyone to chisel away at his stoned heart. Then he'd met her. Things changed, slowly. Little by little he felt himself returning to that man he'd once been, Killian Jones, not the hard edged Captain Hook coined himself.

"The sea will always be waiting for me," he told her, "I can stay in Storybrooke…for a little while."

"For how long?" she asked as her eyes dried slightly.

"Until you tell me to set sail," he offered as his thumb wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

"You know why," he told her as he tilted her chin slightly, giving him a better angle as his lips pressed against her. He was gentle, giving her every chance to pull away. Their last kiss had been aggressive, leaving them both out of breath and slightly dazed. This was a kiss that warmed her to the core as their limbs tangled. She sought more, but he held a piece of himself back. He couldn't give her everything she was searching for, not yet.

"Killian," she whispered into the darkness as she caressed his chin when their lips separated. He could hear in her voice what she was truly asking for.

"When you decide," he vowed as he pecked at her lips lightly.

She nodded as she held him close. "Good night, Killian."

"Good night, Emma," he pressed a kiss to her temple.

TBC...

**Reviews are encouraged.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to give a big thanks to everyone who followed, favorite and reviewed my first chapter. That was quite a welcome to the Oncer World. I hope you all continue to enjoy each chapter as they come.**

**Having said all that – on with the show~**

"What's the phrase?" David asked his wife as he spotted land through the telescope, "Land ho!"

The traveling party all gathered at the rail and watched as Killian navigated them towards the familiar shore. Emma's eyes locked with Killian's to remind him of the promise he'd made as he maneuvered the ship into a vacant slip. They were greeted by an anxious Belle who always had an eye on the horizon in hopes of seeing her love's return. Mary Margaret took the task of breaking it to the woman that Gold had stayed behind in Neverland. The young brunette was appropriately devastated as more anxious townspeople approached the dock to welcome the party home.

Henry anxiously pulled his father off the ship as he began telling the tale to the townspeople of how he was rescued, yet Emma hung back for a few moments to have one last private conversation with Killian.

"You promised," she pulled at the lapel of his jacket.

"I did," he nodded as he kissed her softly, "I will keep my promise."

"I'll figure things out," she vowed.

"You know where to find me."

She nodded slightly as she tugged at his jacket lapels again, bringing his lips against hers in a kiss that was every bit as powerful as their first.

There was a clearing of a throat behind them that caused them to freeze. Emma turned around slowly expecting the worst-case scenario of Neal finding them, but it was Mary Margaret that had happened upon them.

"This is a surprise," Mary Margaret stated the obvious, "I figured you'd hung back to offer Hook a private thanks for helping to rescue Henry, but I think just saying the words would have been sufficient."

"I...ah..." Emma fumbled for a reply.

"How long as this been going on?" her mother asked.

"It's complicated," Emma managed to get out.

"I should think so," Mary Margaret nodded.

"We...I didn't plan for this. It just happened," Emma explained.

"What exactly has happened?" Mary Margaret prodded.

"Just what you saw," Killian offered, "Nothing more."

"So one kiss," Mary Margaret concluded.

"Maybe a few more," Emma amended, "But nothing further than kissing."

"Does Neal know?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No," Emma shook her head.

"You owe him the truth," Mary Margaret insisted.

"Yes, I do," Emma agreed, "And I'll tell him."

"Good," Mary Margaret agreed as she redirected her gaze towards the pirate, "Hook, thank you for everything you did to help us find Henry. I hope that words are sufficient. I'm not as physical with my gratitude as my daughter."

"More than," Killian snickered in amusement.

"Are you staying in Storybrooke for long?" Mary Margaret asked. It was a loaded question. If he said yes then Mary Margaret would know that there was more behind the kiss than simple gratitude.

"For a while," Killian's eyes connected with Emma.

"We'll be having a welcome home celebration for Henry at Granny's diner," Mary Margaret stated, "You should join us. You were instrumental in bringing him home safe and sound."

"I'll be there," Killian confirmed.

"I'll send David or Henry along with the details when we have them," Mary Margaret stated.

Killian kissed Emma's hand and watched her walk off the ship with her mother.

* * *

Mary Margaret had the decency to wait on discussing Killian until they were completely alone, but she was harsh in her accusations.

"What are you thinking getting into a relationship with two men?" Mary Margaret hissed.

"You don't get to judge me for this," Emma hissed back, "You dated David when he was still technically married to Kathryn."

"That was completely different," Mary Margaret defended her actions, "David and I were under a spell and made to believe we were different people."

"It doesn't make the action any less wrong," Emma held firm, "And to be clear I don't have a relationship with either man. I don't know what I have with either of them, but thank you for making it clear that you are not who to turn to in figuring this out. Thanks for the support, _Mom._"

"What?" Mary Margaret's eyes went wide in surprise as Emma turned to walk out of the apartment. She dove for her daughter's hand, but Emma shrugged her off.

"I'll be staying at Granny's Bed and Breakfast for the time being," Emma slammed the door on her way out.

"What was that about?" David entered the apartment, narrowly avoiding Emma's rage as she'd stormed out of the building.

"I caught her kissing Hook!" Mary Margaret exclaimed.

David seemed surprised but not in the way his wife had expected. It was if he'd known more than he was letting on.

"Did you know anything about this?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm as surprised as you," he replied.

"But," she prompted him.

"I'm surprised, yet not," he responded, "They've been dancing around each other since the Enchanted Forest."

"I just don't understand how she can be kissing Hook when Neal is back," Mary Margaret replied, "She was nearly inconsolable when she thought Neal was dead, yet now she can barely look at him."

"She's torn," he replied, "I was there myself not that long ago. I was married to Kathryn yet in love with you. There was supposed to be a connection, a history, with her, but when I was with her I felt nothing."

"It's different with Emma and Neal," Mary Margaret insisted, "Their history is real."

"And complicated," David reminded her, "Whatever you think of either man, this is for Emma to decide. As her parents all we can do is be supportive."

"I'm a horrible mother," Mary Margaret realized as she began to tear up. A thought she'd had on the island resurfaced, "I haven't been able to comfort her once since we realized she was ours. Instead of supporting her and helping her through what must be a most difficult decision, I criticized her and questioned her judgment."

"We're still learning," David assured her as he gathered her into his arms to console her, "We'll make things right."

"I'm a horrible mother," she repeated. She was inconsolable as she cried on her husband's shoulder.

* * *

"I didn't expect to see you tonight, Love," Killian felt the bed dip as Emma joined him late in the evening. He'd heard her footsteps cross the ship as she came onboard but didn't allow himself to believe she was there until she was in his bed.

"Cold," she wrapped herself in his arms. She felt like ice against him at first. "Still can't get warm."

"Is that all I am to you right now?" he tried to make light of their current arrangement, "A bed warmer?"

"You're more than that, and you know it," she thumped the heel of her hand against his shoulder.

"How was your first day back on solid land?" he asked as he folded his hook-less arm behind his head.

"Awful," she mumbled into his chest.

"Did you want to talk about it?" he prodded her gently.

"No," she shook her head slightly.

"Was it Neal?" Killian asked, "Did you talk to him?"

"Not yet," she shook her head as she pressed a finger to his lips, "No more talking. I need sleep."

"Sleep," he caressed the exposed piece at her back where her shirt had ridden up when she'd joined him in bed.

She was gone the next morning before he woke. There was a handwritten note of thanks left on the pillow where her head had rested and a slight tingle on his lips. Her natural scent emanated from the pillow and the space she'd occupied was still warm to the touch. She'd clearly just left, giving him a quick peck on the lips before she made her escape.

Killian purposely banged his head against the headboard in hopes of clearing his mind. He'd never felt this twisted and confused in all his life. There were no limits to what he'd do for Emma if she asked. He'd take on that pipsqueak Pan and bring back his bloody crocodile for her. Milah had never inspired him to be the better man like Emma.

He would always love Milah and have a place for her in his heart, but he thought he might be ready to let her go if Emma gave him a chance to show what kind of man he was capable of being.

As he made his way onto the deck there was a visitor waiting for him, but he knew it wasn't a social call.

"Stay away from, Emma," were the first words Neal hissed.

"I don't know what you mean, Mate," Killian kept the conversation light. Emma wouldn't have had the time to tell her one time love about whatever it was that was going on with them.

"She barely looks at me," Neal stated, "I know you had something to do with that. Have you been poisoning her mind like you poisoned my mother's?"

"I haven't a clue what you are talking about. Had Milah asked, I would have moved heaven and earth to get you back to her," Killian told him sincerely.

"You're lying," Neal growled.

"What would I have to gain?" Killian challenged him.

"Emma," Neal responded simply.

"If Emma tells me to keep my distance, I will," Killian vowed, "You may want to take your issues up with her."

"I will," Neal assured him.

"Next time you step aboard my ship, you'd better have permission," Killian warned Neal as his eyes turned cold.

"Just want to make sure we understand each other," Neal replied, "Emma, Henry and I will be a family, and you will not interfere in that."

Killian didn't dignify Neal's declaration with a response.

"Don't trip on your way off my ship," Killian stated.

Killian didn't have a moment to gather his wits when David came aboard just as Neal left.

"Bloody hell," Killian cursed, "I need to start drinking earlier in this bloody port."

"Everything alright, Captain?" David asked as he handed him a bottle of rum that he'd procured for the man that saved his life. There wasn't going to ever be enough alcohol to thank the pirate properly, but it was a start.

"Busy morning," Killian muttered.

"Saw Neal leaving," David nodded in understanding, "Bet that was a cheery conversation."

"I'm confusing Emma," Killian relayed the general gist of the previous conversation.

"Is that really in dispute?" David asked, "Mary Margaret told me about catching you and Emma kissing."

"If you're here to tell me to stay away from Emma, you can save your breath," Killian told him, "I told Emma I would stay until she had time to figure things out. To you I may be a ruthless, deceitful pirate, but I'm a pirate that keeps his word."

"Killian, I owe you my life. You didn't have to take me to that spring to heal me so I could help Emma rescue her son. You didn't have to risk your own life in fighting those demented lost boys. You didn't have to negotiate our safe passage home. You did all of that. When I said that you were not right for my daughter, I was about as wrong as I could be. You are exactly the type of man for my daughter," David stated, "If she were to choose you in the end, I will be more than supportive."

"She won't," Killian shook his head, "When she gives it the appropriate amount of thought, she'll tell me to set sail."

"I've never had to watch a woman that I love die before me, so I cannot imagine what you went through when you lost Milah. What I do know is that you have carried that pain with you for three hundred years, so I understand why you are guarding your heart. I hope that being that guarded doesn't keep you from having a chance with Emma," David stated.

"Is that some sort of roundabout way of saying you approve?" Killian raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's my way of saying that I trust my daughter and will support whatever decision she makes," David stated.

"As will I," Killian nodded.

"You really care for her," David realized.

"Aye," Killian nodded.

"Just between us," David lowered his voice to avoid anyone overhearing, "I'm pulling for you, Mate."

Killian smirked in reply.

"I was sent here to invite you to Henry's welcome home dinner tonight at Granny's," David stated, "We hope you'll join us."

"I will," Killian confirmed.

"Then we'll see you there," David tapped his back, "I'll buy you a drink. Make sure you bring your dancing shoes."

"Sorry, dancing shoes?" Killian asked in confusion.

"It's an expression," David chuckled, "It means be ready to have a good time."

"I'm a pirate, Mate," Killian reminded him, "We're always ready for a good time."

* * *

Killian was unprepared for the hero's welcome he received from most of the town's residents. Henry had apparently been busy regaling the stories of his adventure for all that would listen as he made his way around town. Neal sat in the corner, sending Killian daggers with his eyes as people lined up to buy the 'hero' one drink after another.

There were two others that stayed on opposite sides of the room, Emma and Mary Margaret, though neither made mention of the current rift mother and daughter were going through. No one in attendance had a clue anything was amiss.

"You going to make it aboard your ship tonight, Captain?" Emma teased him as he swayed back and forth, feeling the effects of the enormous amount of alcohol he'd consumed. Even with his high tolerance level, he was beyond drunk. Emma had volunteered to get Killian safely back to the Jolly Roger despite Neal's enormous protest. "If I didn't know better, I'd accuse you of being a lightweight."

"What is this lightweight you speak of?" Killian's speech was slurred.

"It means you can't hold your liquor," Emma explained.

"Pish," he scoffed, "I'm a bloody pirate. If there's one thing we can do, its hold our liquor." As he said it he almost stepped off the dock into the water. Emma redirected him at the last moment to keep him dry. Navigating the steps to the ship proposed another challenge, but he managed to get himself over the rail and onto the deck, though he was far from the graceful sailor she was used to seeing.

"Let's get you to a bed before you hurt yourself," Emma guided him to his quarters.

"Do you think I'm an alcoholic pirate?" he asked as he flopped down on the bed, his arms and legs spread out to take up the entire bed.

"I believe you can hold your liquor, despite tonight's performance to the contrary," Emma tugged at his boots until they came off, "And you're proud to be a pirate."

"But could you love a pirate with a drinking problem?" he asked.

Emma froze for a moment as his question hung in the air. He was drunk enough that she knew he wouldn't remember their conversation in the morning. He was also drunk enough that there wasn't a filter between his brain and his mouth. Everything that was coming out was a thought he'd been having.

"I could," she told him, "If he's the person that I think he is, I could."

"Stunningly handsome, quick witted, charmingly arrogant…" he began listing what he thought were his best assets.

"Kind heart, willing to help a friend, brave," she added.

"And stunningly handsome, quick witted, charmingly arrogant," he repeated.

"Frustratingly enough, I do like those traits," she sighed, "You wear them well."

"I knew you liked me," he gave her a big, toothy grin.

"I do," she nodded as she eyed his hook. She remembered from their previous conversations that he probably shouldn't keep it on, but she didn't know how he removed it. "Killian, are you too drunk to remove your hook?"

"My hook?" he looked at her in confusion.

"Yeah, that shiny thing at the end of your arm. It's pointy and sharp," she reminded him as she lifted his arm to jar his memory.

Killian used whatever sobriety he had in him to disengage the hook and remove the brace it was attached to. When she turned back around after laying the hook on the table, he was passed out. She didn't hesitate to join him.

**TBC…**

**Don't be shy. I encourage reviewed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Killian had become used to hangovers over his three hundred years. Drinking like a fish tended to bring them on, but waking up this morning had been especially difficult. There was a cup of water next to two funny looking objects waiting for him next to his hook. Next to them was a note in Emma's handwriting instructing him to swallow the objects whole.

He waited awhile for his headache to subside before deciding to venture out and truly explore the town for the first time. He'd been too occupied with his vendetta before to appreciate its small town charms.

His first stop was the library he'd vaguely remembered breaking into months before. His appearance startled the librarian.

"It's Belle, right?" Killian ventured nervously. He'd done unspeakable things to the woman before him. He didn't blame her one bit for her reaction to his presence. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to make amends. Truthfully he didn't even know what he was doing when he first stepped inside.

"It is," Belle responded coldly.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see," he began, "But I wanted to apologize for my behavior towards you. I had no right to involve you in my revenge against Rumplestiltskin. I am truly sorry."

His apology appeared to catch Belle by surprise. It took several minutes for her to come up with some sort of reply. Having managed to find good even in the coldest of men, she managed to find compassion for the man standing before her.

"You were in love with Rumple's wife, weren't you?" Belle responded, the harshness lessening slightly in her eyes.

"Very much," Killian nodded, "But that doesn't justify my actions. My only explanation is that my judgment was so clouded that I couldn't think rationally. I hope in time you will be able to forgive me."

"What happened in Neverland?" Belle ventured the question that had been on the tip of her tongue at Henry's party, "Why was Rumple left there?"

"He left the ship before we got to Neverland," Killian explained, "We never saw him again. Neal said he saw him on the island. When we managed to rescue Henry, I got the upper hand on Pan who offered me anything in exchange for sparing his life. Had the Dark One been with us, I might have bargained for his safe passage when I bargained to let everyone else go free, but he honestly didn't cross my mind. By the time he did, we were sailing away and it was too late."

"Is there a way to get him back?" Belle asked as tears welled in her eyes. She'd been struggling with the thought she'd never see her love again since Mary Margaret had told her of his fate.

"There might be," Killian nodded, "But none that I will be a part of. Pan is not the sort to forget how I got the upper hand. He has a long memory and a thirst for vengeance. I will not be returning."

"But there is hope," Belle smiled through the tears that continued to build.

Killian conceded to the possibility as he took in the rows and rows of books. "What sort of place is this?"

"It's a library," Belle explained, "People are able to check out these books and when they are finished they return them to check out others."

"That's a novel idea," Killian stated, "Can anyone check out these books?"

"Anyone with a library card," Belle nodded.

"How does one obtain this card?" he asked.

"I just need a bit of personal information to put in my computer," she pointed towards the screen, "Would you like one?"

"Does it cost anything?" he inquired, "I don't yet have any currency for this land."

"Completely free, as long as you return the book damage free within one month of it being checked out," Belle explained.

Killian nodded as Belle began her questions.

"Name…Captain Hook," she typed into the computer.

"Could we use Killian Jones?" he asked, "It's my given name."

Belle erased her original entry and modified it as he requested, "Address?"

Killian shook his head as he didn't understand the question.

"Where are you staying in Storybrooke?" she clarified.

"Aboard my ship," Killian replied.

"We'll put the marina in as the address," she replied as she pecked away at the keyboard again, "Date of birth?"

Killian gave her a blank look.

"When were you born…what was the date?" she amended.

Killian shrugged as he didn't have a clue. He'd long ago given up on celebrating such a day.

"We'll put October 23, 2011," Belle stated, "That is the date that Emma arrived in Storybrooke and time seemed to start again. It's sort of a day that is celebrated around here."

Killian nodded in agreement.

"Emergency contact," she asked, "Who would we contact if something happened to you or if we couldn't contact you for any reason?"

Killian's first reaction was to list Emma, but decided against it and stated, "David Nolan."

Belle was surprised by his response but said nothing as she continued to type away.

"Why don't you look around for your first book to check out while I finish with your application?" she suggested before she had an important thought, "Killian, do you know how to read?"

"Aye," he confirmed as he went about scanning the titles. It was never something that he talked about, but he was an educated man. It had been a requirement to become an officer in the King's Navy.

It took Killian a long while and eventually a suggestion from Belle to decide what would be his first title, "Treasure Island".

On his way out there was a board with several items posted. He inquired the nature of it.

"People post notices on it. Some are people who lost items. Some are people who found items. Some are looking for work, others are looking for workers," she explained as she scanned the board and took down one of the postings she thought he might be interested in, "If you're looking for some sort of income, the cannery is looking for fishermen with their own ships to bring in their daily catch."

Killian accepted the index card and thanked her for her help.

His next stop of the day was the cannery where he and the foreman negotiated what he considered a fair price for his services.

"How's the head, Captain?" Ruby inquired as Killian bellied up to the counter of Granny's diner in the early evening.

"I've experienced worse," he smiled slightly, "Ruby, I was hoping to barter a meal for the evening. I don't have any currency as of yet, but I negotiated for an income at the cannery."

"We'll open you a tab," she offered.

"Tab?" he repeated in confusion. It was apparently a day meant to learn much.

"We keep track of what you order each time you're in here, and then you can pay us at the end of the month," she explained.

"This tab arrangement could work," Killian agreed, "At least until I have a steady flow of income."

"Turning honest, Pirate?" Ruby bit her lip to hide her amusement.

"Looking for a way to fit in," he responded with an amused smirk of his own, "Haven't had that in a long while. Might be nice."

"What will you have?" Ruby asked as she handed him a menu.

Killian scanned the menu and made his selection just as the bell announced the greeting of a new patron. Killian didn't have to look to know that it was Emma. He could feel her presence as soon as she walked in.

"Found your way off your ship, I see," Emma teased as she parked herself on the available stool next to him, "How's the head?"

"Tender," he admitted as their eyes locked for a moment.

Emma wanted to kiss his temple to ease his pain, but the public place prevented such a gesture. Just talking to him was going to send the town's gossips into a frenzy.

"What can I get you, Sheriff?" Ruby asked as she stood at the ready to take her order.

"I'll wait," Emma responded, "Henry and Neal are meeting me soon, but I'll take a water."

Ruby left to retrieve the beverage.

"Henry's idea," Emma added once she and Killian were alone. Her tone told him that she wasn't altogether thrilled with the idea.

"You don't owe me any explanations," he assured her.

"What's this?" Emma asked as she caught sight of the book he'd laid next to him when he'd arrived, "Treasure Island?"

"Library book, recommended by the librarian," he explained.

"You went to the library?" she responded in surprise.

"I wanted to apologize to Belle for involving her in my vendetta against the bloody crocodile," he explained, "I was then curious about what a library was, so she explained it to me and signed me up for a library card."

"Didn't they have libraries in your day?" Emma asked.

"The were a bit different back then," Killian replied, "You didn't need a card to take a book. They relied a bit more on the honor system back then."

"So you got a library card?" she bit her lip to keep from bursting out with laughter. She didn't know why but the thought of him sorting through books of the library tickled her. She'd always suspected he was an educated man.

"Do you need proof?" he grinned as he pulled the card from his jacket pocket to show to her.

"I suppose Treasure Island is an appropriate first choice," she replied, "I want a book report from you when you're done."

"Sorry, book report?" he asked. He hated how inquisitive he had to be that day. This world truly baffled him.

"It's something students do in school. After they've read a book, they are required to give a report explaining the plot and their views of the story. It's mostly done to prove that they've actually read the book. Some reports are written, others are given orally," she explained.

"Which would you prefer, Swan?" he inquired.

"I deal with enough paperwork at the station," she replied.

"Oral it is," he gave her a leering grin just as the door chimed the arrival of two more patrons.

"We'll talk later," Emma spoke quietly as she left to join Henry and Neal for their meal.

Killian finished his meal as quickly as possible.

"Your tab is open, Captain," Ruby assured him as he swallowed the last bite of his tasty meal, "No skipping town without paying."

"Thank you for the meal," he nodded as he left without giving into the temptation of watching the reunited family share their meal.

* * *

True to Emma's word, she'd joined him that night after Neal and Henry went back to Gold's store where Neal had taken up residence since their return.

They'd bantered for a few minutes about the few chapters of Treasure Island that he'd already consumed before they fell in a companionable slumber as was becoming their routine.

"You're awake early," Emma smiled as her eyes greeted with the sight of his beautiful blues in the early morning. She was used to slipping out without discussion, "Did you sleep alright?"

He nodded as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Are you off to work?"

"After a quick shower and a change of clothes," she confirmed, "I have to stop by Gold's shop to take Henry to the bus stop."

"Let's start the day right," he suggested as he tangled his hand in her hair and angled her chin as his lips pressed against hers firmly.

"I want to play hooky today," she pulled away gasping for breath.

"Then who will defend the townspeople from scalawags like me?" he smirked.

"Good point, I'd best start recruiting myself a small army to defend the town against the Killian Joneses of the world," she smiled as she detangled herself from his limbs, "I'll see you soon."

"Come here, Sheriff," Killian beckoned her back to him to kiss her once more before she left for her day.

"It's going to be a good day," she smiled widely as she bent in for one more kiss and then departed.

**TBC…**

**Since I'm still pretty new at the Captain Swan fandom, I'm soliciting recommendations on which authors to give my attentions to. Any tips are welcome.**

**And of course, reviews of this chapter are also encouraged. I'll even take some constructive criticism if you have it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone for their reviews and recommendations.**

"Slow day," David made small talk with his daughter at the precinct as they did endless amounts of paperwork.

"Aren't they all?" Emma doodled on the piece of paper before her. She couldn't concentrate. Her thoughts were mostly of Henry, but Killian drifted in and out with an alarming frequency.

"School is almost out. Why don't you go pick up Henry?" David suggested, "Maybe talk to Mary Margaret a bit. You might like what she has to say."

"I'm just not ready to talk to her yet," Emma replied, "But I will take you up on me picking Henry up at the bus stop. I don't feel like I've spent much time with him since we returned from Neverland. He doesn't like to stay at the B&B, so he's been going back and forth between Neal and Regina's."

"I'll hold down the fort," David assured her, "Take your time."

"Thanks," Emma slipped into her leather jacket, "I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

"Hi, Dad," Henry greeted his father as he and Emma stepped into Gold's shop where Neal had been sorting through everything.

"Hey, Buddy," Neal smiled a little brighter as Emma followed Henry into the shop, "Hi, Emma, I'm glad you're here. I was hoping to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait, Neal?" Emma asked, "I told David that I would be back at the station shortly."

"It's important," Neal insisted, "Henry, will you give us a minute?"

Henry nodded as he disappeared into the back room to start on his homework that evening. Thanks to the several weeks away, he had a rather large pile.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"We have to start planning for the future," Neal began, "I was thinking about returning to New York, and I was thinking that you and Henry could join me."

"What!" Emma gasped in surprise, "You want us to leave Storybrooke?"

"Well, I had a pretty good job there, and I figured that you might like to start over," Neal stated.

"What? Why would you think that?" Emma frowned in confusion, "My parents are here. My job is here. Regina is here. Henry wouldn't want to be too far away from her."

"We'll work something out with Regina," he assured her, "And we can always visit your parents. I just figured now would be a good time to leave. With Hook setting sail this morning, I figured you'd be open to this change. It will be easiest for us to become a family if we're away from all of the memories here."

"Wait, what do you mean Killian set sail?" Emma's eyes went wild with sudden panic.

"I saw him sail away this morning," Neal stated, "I thought maybe you finally told him to back off."

"Oh my god!" Emma exclaimed as she left the shop without a word, sprinting as fast as she could to the marina and the dock where the Jolly Roger had been tied down as recently as that morning. Neal had been right. The ship was nowhere to be seen. She felt a pain in her chest unlike anything she'd ever felt before. She was nearly numb as she plopped down on a nearby bench. She lost all concept of time as she sat. So consumed by her sudden grief she was oblivious to the ship slipping back into port.

"How about a hand, Sheriff?" Killian called down when he saw Emma sitting on a bench, but she didn't respond. H climbed off the ship when he realizing something was wrong. Securing one line quickly, he went to her and knelt before her. "Emma."

Emma jumped when she felt Killian's hand on hers.

"Killian," she launched herself into his arms and held him tight upon recognizing the piercing blue eyes so full of concern.

Taken aback by her sudden burst of affection, he couldn't do much more than hang on, but he wasn't complaining.

"What's going with you, Swan?" Killian asked as her arms tightened around his neck.

"I thought you left," she buried her head into his chest, "I came down here and you and the Jolly Roger were gone."

"I went fishing," he explained as he rubbed circles into her back through the leather jacket, "I was hired to catch fish for the cannery."

"You didn't mention it," she told him, her hands shaking as they landed against his chest.

"I'm sorry," he told her as he dried a few of the tears that had suddenly fallen, "I'm not used to anyone caring about my whereabouts."

"I'm not used to this either," she admitted as she averted her gaze.

"We can talk about all of this later. I need to get my fish to the cannery before it closes for the day," Killian explained.

"Yes, of course," she pushed away tears as she stepped away from his embrace, "I'm sorry. I'm usually not like this."

"It's okay," he assured her, "I like it that someone seems to care about me. It's been awhile."

"What do you say to dinner on your ship tonight, just you and me?" she inquired as she played with his lapel.

"I'll save a few of my best catch," he nodded.

"Can you cook, Captain?" she raised a curious eyebrow.

"You pick up a few tricks after three hundred years," he gave her a confident wink.

"Go deliver your fish, Pirate," she shoved at his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he hesitated a moment.

"Just do one thing before you go," she bit her lip nervously.

"Anything," he vowed.

"Kiss me," she demanded.

Killian stepped into her, wrapped his arms around her waist. He waited for some sort of hesitation in doing this so out in the open, but she was having none of it as she mashed her lips against him instantly. "One of these days, Love, I'll get a proper kiss out of you," he vowed.

"Deliver your fish," she glared at him.

Killian flashed her a cocky grin as he climbed aboard his ship to gather his catch. Emma was gone before he climbed off to make his delivery.

* * *

Emma was fighting a serious case of nerves as she made her way to the marina later that evening. It was such a silly thought to have, but as she went through several wardrobe changes she thought about how this was her first real date with Killian.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain," Emma called out to him as she climbed the stairs leading to his ship and then waited for his invitation.

"Permission granted," he smirked as he extended his hand to help her aboard. With her feet safely planted on the deck of his ship, he took inventory. "Is this dress for me, Sheriff?" He stalked around her like she was his prey as he took in the form fitting dress from all angles.

"Unless there is a less arrogant pirate aboard this ship, it is," she smirked as he took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly.

"I like it," he whispered in her ear before he pulled her to his cabin where he had dinner waiting for her, complete with droopy candles.

"You even made your bed," she took note of how he'd tidied up the room for her.

"A gentleman knows how to entertain," he winked as he guided her into one of the chairs at the table.

"Gentleman," she snorted in amusement.

"Careful, Ms. Swan," he teased, "I can still pitch your dinner overboard, though it would be a shame to waste my talents."

"You're pretty confident in your abilities, Captain," she noted as he lifted the lids on the dishes he'd prepared.

"I dare you to taste it and prove me wrong," he baited her. The meal was simple: grilled white fish and a steamed vegetable that he'd bartered for at the local market. His adventures had offered a plethora of spices that provided the seasoning.

Emma didn't have one complaint as she took her first bite.

"So," he prodded her as he poured the wine.

"No rum?" she asked.

"Maybe later," he winked as he waited for her assessment of the meal. She took another bite without a word. "You're not going to say it, are you?"

"Say what?" she asked innocently.

"You like it," he grinned as he took his first bite.

"It's edible," she conceded.

"You can do better than that, Love," he chuckled. He held her gaze until she offered up an honest assessment.

"It's good," she finally caved, "Better than anything I could do. _If_ I managed to filet a fish, it would still be mush on a plate. I never took the time to learn how to cook."

"Then I'll know to never eat anything you try to serve me," he smirked.

"Where did the vegetables come from?" she asked, "The Jolly Roger doesn't seem to be garden friendly."

"One of the townspeople owns some sort of shop called a grocery," Killian replied, "It's full of all sorts of foods, some familiar, some not…What is the purpose of a thing called Spam?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," she burst out laughing, "Stick with the fish, Captain."

"This world of yours is quite the mystery," he confessed, "And the clothing men wear these days."

"Did you shop for new clothes?" she snickered.

"Glanced around," he stated, "I was curious."

"I would love to see you in a pair of jeans," she laughed out.

"Something to remember," he made a mental note.

"How was your day at sea?" she asked.

"Same as any other, really," he shrugged, "Just getting out in the open water felt good."

"Any urge to just raise the sails and go where the wind takes you?" she inquired.

"No," he shook his head, "Exploring this tiny town of yours is quite interesting to me."

"Is a daily fishing excursion going to be enough to keep the sailor in you satisfied?" she pressed.

"Provided with the right incentive, yes," he replied, "I've sailed from port to port mostly because I'm always chased way from the last, but I've always been searching for the right fit."

"And what is it exactly that you've been searching for…aside from your crocodile?" she asked.

"Home," he responded simply, "I haven't had that since I was a young lad."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," she nodded, "Until I came here, I never really had that either. I don't know if it's the magical properties of the town, but I don't know if I ever want to leave."

"Even with all of the fairytale villains that seem to find their way here?" he inquired.

"I'm finding that sometimes the stories got things wrong," she replied, "I'm finding that given the right incentive, we all have a villain inside of us. When Pan and the lost boys took my son, I found myself doing things that I never would have done under normal circumstances."

"Like align yourself with a pirate with a vendetta, a crocodile without scruples, and a wicked witch with an inherited affinity for ripping out people's hearts," he offered.

"Wasn't my finest moment," she conceded, "But we got Henry back, safe and sound. That was really all that mattered to me."

"You were very brave," he offered.

"I didn't feel very brave," she replied as she pushed her empty plate aside.

"Come with me," he offered her his hand and led her up to the deck, which was illuminated by the nearly full moon. He had her wrapped in his arms before she had a moment to think and began swaying back and forth to the sounds of the sea.

Emma was too caught up in the romance of it all to think how silly it must look to be dancing on the deck of a pirate ship without music. Her hand slid up his shoulder to the nape of his neck as his forehead pressed against hers. Even though they'd slept side by side for weeks, this moment felt more intimate than those nights as their bodies pressed up against each other as tight as they could.

"Killian," she whispered, her breath brushing against his lips as her head tilted.

Living up to his promise of a proper kiss, his lips were slow and gentle against hers as he waited patiently for her to grant him further access. She felt his hand at her hip tightening and the hook at the small of her back pressing lightly into her skin. The heat of his body warming her in a way she'd never felt before. She wanted more. She wanted him. Just as she broke the kiss to make her plea, his touch softened. She could feel him pulling away.

"You know my terms, Swan," he whispered. His words weren't made as a threat, and she didn't take them that way.

"I need to take a walk," she nodded slightly, "I'll be back in a while."

"I'll come to you tonight," he suggested as he brushed her lips with the bad of his thumb as their eyes locked.

She nodded as she kissed him once more before he walked her to the stairway to the dock.

Emma wandered around town for awhile, oblivious to the stares she was receiving for the dress she'd worn for her evening. When she saw the light in Gold's shop on, she knew what it was that she needed to do.

"Opening for business?" Emma asked as she stepped into the shop to see Neal studying the books.

"Thinking about it," Neal stated, "At least to sell the inventory."

"We both know Gold is going to find his way back to Storybrooke," Emma replied, "He might be a little mad to see his entire inventory has sold."

"That's a nice dress," Neal noted her wardrobe, "Obviously something you picked up since we were together."

"We need to talk," Emma began.

"There's a phrase every man loves to hear," Neal groaned.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you early. What you told me about Killian caught me off guard. I can't go to New York, Neal," Emma stated, "I belong here with my parents and Henry and…"

"Hook?" Neal guessed.

"I kissed him, Neal," Emma admitted, "Several times actually."

"I don't suppose you'll stop if I ask you to," he responded dejectedly.

"When I thought you were dead, the pain of losing you was almost unbearable, but I think I was grieving for the man that I used to know. I honestly don't know who you are now, and if you're honest, you don't know me either. When I look at you now, I can't see past the man that left me in Portland to take the fall for his crimes and forced me to give birth to our son in a prison hospital," she explained.

"I never wanted that to happen," Neal insisted, "August…"

"You still had a choice, Neal," Emma cut him off before he could finish his excuse, "Even if it was just leaving me in a hotel room all alone, you didn't have leave me to take the fall like that. You forced me to have to make a horrible choice of giving up our son for adoption. I lost eleven years with him, Neal. I don't know if I can ever look past that or if I even want to try."

"What about Henry?" Neal stated, "He's our son."

"And we can find a way to co-parent," Emma stated.

"Are you saying you chose that pirate over me?" Neal asked.

"I don't know what I'm saying yet," Emma admitted, "But you deserved to hear from me that I'm seeing Killian."

"Say his name, Emma," Neal hissed, "He's Captain Hook."

"To you he may be Captain Hook, but I see him as Killian. I don't expect you to be happy or supportive, but I expect you to be decent or at the very least civil," Emma responded calmly.

"Don't expect me to pick up the pieces when he takes off and leaves you broken," Neal responded bitterly.

"I wouldn't," Emma assured him as she turned to leave the store, "Good night, Neal."

* * *

"You look dressed for a night on the town," Ruby noted as Emma came into the diner, "If you want some company, I'll be happy to join you after my shift."

"I'm actually about ready to turn in for the evening," Emma stated as she asked for a drink to soothe her nerves after her encounter with Neal.

"Heard about your little spectacle at the docks this afternoon," Ruby's eyes were shining with mischief, "I thought my taste in men was bad, but you have me beat…Really, Em, a pirate?"

"Snuck up on me too," Emma admitted as she took a healthy gulp from her drink.

"I bet he's fantastic in bed," Ruby propped herself up on the counter to get the gossip.

"It's not like that," Emma shook her head.

"What on earth are you waiting for?" Ruby's eyes showed her surprise.

"Maybe I don't want sex to cloud things for me," Emma thought out loud.

"Did you think that maybe sex could clarify things?" Ruby suggested, "And I think Hook would certainly be the type of leave no doubts. He's a good kisser, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Emma nodded. She could feel her body begin to tingle at the mere thought of his kisses.

"I don't know what you're waiting for," Ruby replied as she saw the crimson blush creep to Emma's cheeks, "You're clearly attracted to him."

"Maybe I don't want to be another notch on his hook," Emma swirled the remaining liquid around in her glass.

"He helped you get Henry back," Ruby reminded her, "Men don't do that for just another notch on their belts, or hooks in this case, especially pirates. Come on, Sheriff, fulfill the fantasy."

"Sheriff Swan," Sean stated as he stepped into the diner to pick up the carryout order that his fiancée, Ashley, had called in earlier, "I just saw someone lurking outside the bed and breakfast."

"I'd better go check that out," Emma gulped down the remaining liquid, "Can you put the drink on my tab, Ruby?"

"Drink is on the house if you give my advice some serious thought," Ruby countered.

"Already considering it," Emma smirked.

"Then it will be on the house when I get details when the deed is done," Ruby's eyes lit up in excitement.

Emma couldn't contain the laugh that bubbled up. After doing a quick check of the perimeter and deeming it safe, Emma decided to head up to her room to prepare for Killian's arrive. As she climbed the steps, she had a Harlequin novel type thought of greeting him in a sexy negligee in the most seductive of poses. She shook her head to clear away the thought, laughing at her own silliness. Of course had she actually owned a sexy negligee, she might have given the idea a bit more thought.

"You appear in good spirits," Killian observed as she stepped into her room to find him stretched out on her bed with a book in his hands. His jacket had been draped casually over a chair, and his boots were in an out of way corner.

"You were the suspicious character Sean saw outside the B&B," Emma gasped in surprise.

"Perhaps," he gave her a cocky grin, "Or perhaps I prodded him with a golden coin from my many travels to feed you false information."

"And why would you do that?" she asked as she crawled onto the bed to greet him with a gentle kiss, "Unless perhaps you were getting a bit lonely up here waiting for me."

"Or perhaps there's another explanation that is less obvious," he grinned devilishly.

"I spoke to Neal tonight," she told him as she curled herself against into his, soaking in the heat that was needed from walking around in a short dress at night without so much as a sweater.

"What about, Love?" he asked as his fingers caressed an exposed piece of skin at her back.

"I came clean about you and me spending time together, at least the kissing part. He really doesn't need to know about us spending our nights together," she replied.

"Yes, that should be our secret," he nodded in agreement as he dipped in for another, much more tempting kiss.

"I'm going to change into more comfortable clothes for sleeping," she told him. Her eyes were glazed over slightly from the kiss they'd just shared.

"By all means," he replied as he brought her in for another kiss.

Emma broke free finally and disappeared into the attached bathroom after grabbing her pajamas, despite Killian's not so subtle suggestion that she didn't have to leave on his account.

Emma had to take several deep breaths to calm herself down when she was alone inside the bathroom. Ruby's suggestive comments from earlier popped into her head as she changed into a simple tank top and flannel pajama bottoms. She then searched through her cosmetic bag for some lip gloss.

It took several more breaths before she was ready to emerge from the bathroom. Killian had resumed his reading in the interim.

"Are you enjoying Treasure Island?" Emma inquired.

"Finished that this afternoon on the ship," Killian told her as he held up his next selection, Frankenstein.

"Reading up on Doctor Whale's back story, I see," Emma noted, "At least that is what Ruby claims."

"Never rule anything out in this town," he chuckled as he set the book aside as she climbed under the covers. After shedding his vest, hook and brace, he joined her.

Emma took her usual place curled up against him.

"How did Neal take things when you told him about us?" Killian inquired.

"He was upset obviously," she sighed, "I expected as much, but I don't want to talk about that anymore tonight."

"In need of sleep?" he asked as she nudged her nose into his chest.

"No," she guided his lips to hers, rolled herself underneath him. She felt his heat wrapped all around her as his tongue plunged into her mouth, tasting as much of her as he could. Her hands anchored at his shoulders, prepared to keep him close when he inevitably pulled away as he always did. Tonight, she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

All rational thought left Killian as his arms and lips explored as much of her as he could reach. Soft skin was explored as her top was slowly pushed higher on her torso. A moan hung in the air, but neither knew where it originated, nor did they care. They were consumed by their desire, by the months of sexual innuendo.

Killian was about to lift her top away completely when he felt Emma press something into the palm of his hand.

"What is this?" he pulled away, gasping for breath. His lips were crimsoned from use and his hair was disheveled courtesy of her hands. She thought it was impossible for him to appear sexier than he was at that moment.

"It's a condom," she replied as he rolled away for a moment to shine light on the curious gift.

"What is its purpose?" he asked as he read the label.

"You put it on when we…you know…join together. It protects us from pregnancy and STDs," she felt her entire body crimson while giving the explanation.

"What's an STD, Love?" he asked as he dipped in for a brief but tempting kiss.

"Sexually transmitted disease," she elaborated, "There have been some pretty nasty diseases passed during these activities. I'm pretty certain I'm safe, but I guess we can't really be certain of you. I haven't a clue when these diseases may have started, and I'm only guessing here, but I'm guessing you've done this often."

"Perhaps not as often as you may think," he continued to gulp down much needed breaths of air as he stared at the foiled package in his hand, "But yes I have been with several women, but what does one do with this condom. How do I 'put it on' as you say?"

"Oh my god, this is embarrassing," Emma blushed an even deeper shade of red as she hid her face behind her hands.

"Emma, love, just tell me," he peeled each of her hands away as his eyes revealed a tenderness that surprised her.

"You put it on yourself where we're joined," she put it as tactfully as she could, "You know what…never mind. I am getting tired. Let's just sleep."

"Are you sure?" Killian asked as he placed a kiss at her collarbone.

"Yes," she nodded, "I think I effectively killed my own mood. Let's talk about Frankenstein a bit more and then go to sleep."

"As you wish," he nodded as he rolled onto his back and allowed her to curl against his side as he reached out to put the condom on the nightstand. His curious mind wondered if the library might have some information to explain what Emma's embarrassment wouldn't allow.

They bantered for a few minutes about the book he was reading. Emma's comments were slow as her exhaustion caught her all at once. She was asleep within minutes.

**TBC…**

**I'm digging everyone's reviews. Please keep them coming.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to start with a great big thank you to all of you that have reviewed, followed and favorited (okay not a word, but still the action taken) my very first Captain Swan story. I appreciate you all.**

**I also need to thank my beta, Lori2279, for all her help and support.**

**Enjoy!**

"Finished with another one so soon?" Belle inquired as Killian returned to the library for a third day in a row.

"I have a lot of time to kill during my daily fishing excursions," Killian explained as he handed her the book.

"Was this one to your liking?" she asked as she scanned it into the system quickly.

"I liked Treasure Island better," Killian shrugged, "But it was interesting. Belle, I was wondering if you had a type of book that would explain the purpose of various objects."

"What kind of objects?" Belle asked curiously, "Perhaps I could just tell you."

"Too many to name," Killian replied as he scratched at his scalp, "This world is extremely confusing."

"I remember those days. I suppose the encyclopedias could answer your questions," Belle nodded towards a row of books, "Each letter has its own book. Did you want me to help you find the first one to get the gist of it?"

"How about jeans?" Killian suggested what he hoped was a relatively neutral topic.

Belle smiled as she instructed Killian how to use the book. Once she was sure he understood she went back to her desk to let him browse at his leisure.

Killian discretely pulled out the foil packet from the previous evening to make sure that he had the spelling right before he pulled the 'C' book off the shelf. As he read through the very detail explanation, he found himself chuckling more and more. He understood why Emma had blushed so fiercely.

"All finished with the encyclopedias?" Belle asked.

"For today at least," he nodded.

"So what are you going to be checking out today?" Belle inquired, "I can offer more suggestions if you'd like. I've read most of the books here."

"Perhaps something a bit more contemporary," he replied, "Do you have anything about courting in this day and age?"

"For starters, they don't call it courting anymore," Belle explained, "They call it dating, and yes we have many books about it." She gave it a few more minutes of thought before an idea popped into her head. She went over to a particular section and found a stool to reach the book on the top shelf and returned to the desk. "This might give you some ideas."

"Thank you," Killian took the book with him.

Belle giggled once she was alone. Emma would be in for quite a surprise if Killian took the advice of the book she'd given him to heart.

* * *

"I thought I might see you tonight at the diner," Emma found Killian in his bedroom reading from the book in his lap.

"Caught an early dinner," he replied. He didn't want to have to watch Emma have another happy family meal with Neal and Henry. Despite her telling Neal about their involvement, he still didn't see him getting the ending that he desired, and he didn't want a front row seat to watch the seeds to his own misery take hold.

"Henry was asking about you," Emma stated as she kicked away her shoes, "He was hoping to ask you to give him some more sailing lessons."

"He can join me whenever he wishes," Killian responded, though he didn't look up from his book.

"Killian, are you mad at me about something?" Emma asked as she pulled his book away to take away his reason for avoiding her.

"I'm sorry, Love," Killian admitted sheepishly, "But it was a very interesting part of the…um…book."

"What are you reading?" she asked as she caught sight of the cover and gasped, "Oh my god! What are you doing with this?"

"Belle said it was a contemporary novel about courting…er, dating," he explained, "I must say you lasses are more enlightened than you were in my day."

"Oh good God, this is what Belle gave you as an example of modern dating!" Emma exclaimed, "Is that little bookworm really this twisted?"

"Are you saying this 50 Shades of Grey isn't a good example?" Killian frowned in confusion.

"God no," Emma tossed the book aside not caring where it landed, "I'm sure it's a fine piece of fiction. It might be someone's example of modern dating but certainly not mine. If you have questions about dating, you can ask me. I will answer them as best as I can."

"Like you did about the condom last night," Killian raised an eyebrow to challenge her.

"That was different," the blush crept back to Emma's cheeks, "That sort of threw me. I haven't even had the birds and bees talk with Henry yet, so I wasn't prepared to have it with you."

"To be clear, we had those sort of things in my day, though they were a bit more primitive and perhaps ineffective," Killian told her.

"Good to know," Emma shuddered a bit at the thought.

"If the time comes and you'd be more comfortable, I will wear one for you," Killian took one of her hands into his hand brought it to his lips, "I wouldn't want to give you one of those…what did you call them…STDs."

"There is a test you could take to see if you have any," Emma offered, "That might work too."

"What kind of test?" he asked as he pulled lightly on their conjoined hands to bring her towards him.

"You would have to go see a doctor and have them take some blood. Then they do some sort of manipulation to the blood to see if you have any of those diseases," she explained.

"I guess I'll give it some thought," he replied as her head fell against his shoulder.

They sat in silence for several minutes, just enjoying the quiet moments.

"How far did you get into that book?" Emma's eyes cast to the floor where the book landed.

"About half way," he chuckled.

"What did you think?" she prodded hesitantly.

"Certainly raised my sails," he gave her a leering gaze.

"Is that something that would interest you?" she asked quietly.

"I'd actually like my partner to be an equal participant at least the first time," he told her, "Call me old fashioned...You?"

"I guess I'm old fashioned too at least right now," Emma conceded as she pulled away to shed her coat as his heat thoroughly warmed her for the evening. She still passed her days feeling the chill wherever she went. She wondered if maybe it was something to bring up with a doctor, but she so enjoyed the defrosting period every evening.

"Time for bed already, Swan?" he asked as she snuggled under the bed sheets.

"Just getting comfortable," she told him. He followed her lead, stepping across the room to remove his hook. As he settled into bed next to her, she surprised him by not curling herself into him as she had every night they'd shared together. Instead she rolled onto her opposite side and pulled his arm to rest at her waist, her fingers dancing down his forearm as he slid himself against her. He flinched slightly when he felt her nearing the stubbed end where his left hand had once been. "I'm sorry," she responded automatically as she pulled her hand away.

"I don't mind," he told her, "It's just no one ever touches me there."

"Is it sensitive?" she asked as she ran a tentative finger along the end.

"I can feel sensations," he replied as he pressed his chest more fully into her back, "But it's not necessarily sensitive."

"Do you still feel your lost hand?" she asked.

"Every day," he nodded into her neck, "It can be a maddening thing, especially after three hundred years."

"It's called phantom pain in this world," she explained, "It's common in soldiers that lose limbs in the field of battle. Do you miss having two functioning hands?"

"I used to," he replied, "But I've just learned to accept and adapt."

"I don't know if I could do it," she mused, "Just some of the simple things that I take for granted like buttoning a button, tying a shoe, zipping a zipper...that's all hard for you."

"It's not so hard anymore," he replied, "At least the first two. I'm not so sure about this zipper that you mention."

"My jacket has one," Emma reached out to grab it and demonstrated how it worked, "They're most common on jeans."

"That could get interesting," he thought as he watched her demonstration, especially since she'd mentioned her wish to see him in a pair.

"Killian," she stated.

"Yes, Love," he prodded her.

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence. Her initial thought seemed inappropriate so she changed course. "Good night."

"Good night," he responded as he reached for the lantern and snuffed the light.

* * *

"No fishing today, Captain?" Ruby inquired as Killian came into the diner at the tail end of the lunch rush.

"I caught my limit for the day and came in early," he explained, "Emma took away my reading material, so I need to get to the library."

"She told me about that," Ruby snickered as she recalled the conversation she'd had with Emma a short while earlier, "Did you learn anything new?"

"The gentleman in me refuses to answer that question," Killian replied.

"You don't have to be a gentleman all the time," Ruby rolled her eyes, "A girl likes a man that takes charge every now and then."

"I don't see Swan as someone to give up any measure of control," he noted.

"She's been on her own for a long time," Ruby stated, "She's really only ever had herself to rely on. Maybe if there were someone she could rely on, she'd give up some control, but that person would have to earn that right. You up for that, Pirate?"

"I don't feel much like a pirate these days," Killian admitted, "And I'm not really missing it."

"Don't put away the sword just yet," Ruby commented, "A girl does fantasize."

"Don't say another word, Red," Emma's voice broke up the moment, "I've already admonished Belle for trying to spice up my life unnecessarily today. Don't make me start in on you too."

"Come on, Sheriff," Ruby burst out laughing at how agitated Emma appeared, "Where's your adventurous side?"

"It's all played out right now," Emma stated as she took a seat next to Killian, her hand drifting to his leather clad thigh without a second thought, "Time in Neverland will do that."

"I don't know," Ruby mused, "This Pan sounds like he could be a little fun, after he ages a few more years of course. I'm not that kind of girl."

"You don't want to get caught in his twisted mind games," Emma responded, "It's not nearly as fun as it sounded."

"I've seen you twice in the span of an hour. I know Granny is a good cook, but this seems a little excessive, unless you're here for something other than the food," Ruby grinned widely, "Do we need to report a stalker to the local sheriff?"

"I just saw Killian walk in on my way back to the station," Emma explained, "Since I assumed he was fishing, I came in to make sure things were alright."

"Caught my limit," he told her, "And since I didn't have anything to hold my interest on the ship I decided to come in."

Ruby flitted out of the conversation since the playful banter appeared to be over. Her attention span was short after all and she had other customers that would likely offer better tips for her flirting.

"I want to show you what a typical date in this world is like," she told him, "See in this world, women do ask men they are attracted to out for dates."

"I knew you fancied me," he gave her a teasing smile, "How can I turn down such a generous offer?"

"You can't," she told him with a triumphant smile as she chose to ignore his first comment.

"What does a man in this world do in this scenario of yours?" he asked.

"Clean up, dress nice, and order cheap food and drinks," she replied, "Because the women also pays when she is the one to initiate the date."

"I could get used to this world's dating rituals," he smirked.

"I'll swing by your ship around seven," she told him with a kiss to his cheek, "Don't make me wait."

"I wouldn't think of it," he winked.

"Work calls, I'll see you tonight," she kissed his cheek a second time and then was out the door.

"Ruby, could I ask you a favor?" Killian requested as Ruby happened by him in that instant afterwards. He wanted to surprise Emma with something, but he had a feeling he was going to need some help.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Is it March 9****th**** yet? Two more months, really?**

**Thank you again to everyone that has favorited (still not a word, I know), followed and reviewed my story. Keep them coming please. **

**Enjoy~**

"Come on, Hook, get out here," Emma waited impatiently for Killian to emerge from his quarters. He had told her to wait for him on the dock as he had a surprise for her. She'd begrudgingly made her way off the ship and was now pacing. She was worried that his definition of surprise was quite different from hers, and they had a bit of a schedule to keep.

"So I'm Hook again," Killian's voice wafted off the ship as he approached the rail, yet he wasn't yet visible. The amusement in his words showed through his voice, "Tell me, Love, how does one get back into your good graces?"

"Get your butt down here," Emma called up for him.

"Close your eyes, Swan," he told her.

"Why? So you can dump water on me?" she gave him a mischievous glare even though she knew he had zero chance of seeing it.

"You really must learn to trust, Sheriff," he responded.

"Fine," she released an annoyed sigh as her eyelids slid closed. She huffed in annoyance with each step of his boot she heard descending the staircase that led to his ship. He was certainly taking his bloody time with this surprise.

"Okay, open them," he replied from a few steps away.

"What is the big…" her voice trailed off as she caught what he was wearing, a simple pair of dark denim jeans, hugging him in the best of ways, a short sleeved grey cotton shirt, and a button down black vest. The brace holding his hook was on full display, and it clearly made him uncomfortable. She was rendered speechless.

"You said you wanted to see me in jeans, right?" he glanced down self-consciously at the attire he'd chosen for the evening, his hand running along his brace. He felt practically naked without his leather jacket, but Ruby had assured him that he looked 'hot' when she'd helped him pick out his clothes. From the way she said it, he figured it was a good thing, plus Emma was always seeking his heat anyways. Fortunately the weather had cooperated and short sleeves were an option even if Emma was still chilled.

"I…ah…wow," Emma fumbled for a response.

"Speechless, I see," he grinned devilishly as he stepped in close to whisper in her ear, "That's how I like my women." Her bumbling response apparently brought back his confidence.

She regained her senses quick enough to glare at him.

"Let's see how one dates in this realm," he grinned as he offered her his arm.

"Keep talking, Pirate, and this will be the shortest date known to mankind," she warned him as the brashness of his smile tugged at something inside of her. She couldn't handle his smugness. She couldn't handle much of anything at the moment. She wasn't ready to feel the things she was beginning to feel for Killian, and his sweet gesture to wearing attire to please her was simply too much. She wanted to run, but more than that she wanted him.

"Wanting to get me back to the ship so soon," he couldn't resist his urge to continue teasing her.

"You should have quit talking when I saw you in these jeans," she told him.

"They are more comfortable that I expected, though the zipper is a bit tricky," he confessed, "Requires a bit of care on my part not to stab anything important."

"By all means, be careful," she managed to respond before she burst out laughing. Just like that she felt herself at ease being near him once more. "Did you put this look together all on your own?"

"I might have had a little help," he admitted.

"The great Captain Hook asking for help. That must have hurt," she replied.

"You wound me, Swan," he tapped at his chest with his hook.

"Careful," she responded, "I'd hate for you to cut yourself. That hook is rather sharp and intimidating looking."

"Wouldn't be the first time," he admitted.

"So you weren't always this suave with a hook," she concluded.

"So where are we going for this date?" he inquired as a way to change the subject. He'd rather not get into the period of adjustment he'd endured as he adapted to losing his left hand.

"I'm guessing you've never seen a movie, so I thought that could be a new experience for you," she explained, "And they happen to be playing one of the best films ever made."

Killian read off the marquee when Emma went to buy the tickets, "Casablanca."

"Come on, Pirate," she pulled him along, "I have a feeling that you'll have a lot in common with Rick."

"Who is this Rick?" he asked. The jealous side in him came out as another man's name slipped from her lips. He was already dealing with one potential suitor. He wasn't going to allow another to lay claim to Emma's affections. If only he hadn't left his bloody sword on his ship.

"You'll find out," she told him as they stopped at the concession stand to get some popcorn and candies.

"You people eat the strangest foods," Killian noted as they took their seats in the theater, trying their best to avoid the stares being tossed in their direction. He kept waiting for this other man to appear, but so far the odds were still in his favor.

"You'll like popcorn," she insisted as she took a handful of kernels from the box in his lap.

"I was referring to these," he shook the box to hear the candies inside rattle, "What exactly is a Junior Mint?"

"It's a chocolate coated candy that is flavored with mint," she explained, "And are you going to make me explain every little detail to you? Take a little initiative, Pirate. Find out for yourself."

Killian studied the box for a moment to determine how to open it. Giving up, he sliced into it with his hook, making a large enough hole to shake one of the candies out and pop it into his mouth. It had a rather curious, yet pleasant taste that he rather enjoyed.

"So what are we waiting for now?" he asked as he looked around the theater at the few people in seats around them, "Are they putting on a play?"

"Sort of," she replied, "There are these cameras that record actors playing characters that are then copied onto film that is then replayed on this large screen."

Killian decided to wait for the experience as he had so many questions about the statement that she had just made. What was a camera? What was film? How did it get to the screen?

The lights began to dim. Killian's eyes darted around in surprise as Emma reached into the box of popcorn in his lap to grab another handful.

"Relax, Captain," Emma whispered in his ear as she reached for his arm and brought it around her shoulders. It was an easy instruction to accept as she snuggled in close to him.

He forgot all his questions as the film began. He was greatly relieved that the main character in the story was the Rick that she had previously mentioned. It made it easier to get lost in the story when he wasn't having to vie for Emma's affections. He smiled when he caught Emma speaking along with the film a few times. She appeared as captivated by the movie as he was.

Emma kept peeking over at Killian to see if he was enjoying the film. She couldn't quite read him. He vacillated between intrigue, excitement, confusion, and then an expression she didn't know what to make of. When the lights came up at the conclusion of the film, he appeared disappointed.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she stood up to stretch her muscles, "Did you not enjoy it?"

"That's the end?" he asked, "He sends the love of his life off with her husband without a fight."

"Because he knew that her husband needed her at his side to save the world," Emma explained, "He was doing to noble thing."

"To hell with noble," Killian scoffed, "Take the girl, sail off into the sunset, and never look back."

"But then the world that everyone knew would be gone," Emma told him.

"And there would be no one else to save it?" he challenged her as they made their way out of the theater.

"Apparently not," she replied.

"I don't believe that," he responded.

"It's a movie, Killian," she rolled her eyes, "It's not meant to be historically accurate."

"Then why couldn't Rick keep his girl?" he pressed.

"Does that mean you didn't like the movie?" she inquired.

"I liked parts of it," he conceded, "The moving picture thing was quite fascinating all on its own, but that was a questionable ending. You know my personal creed, Love. That Rick chap certainly doesn't abide by my same code."

"Which code is that?" she challenged him.

"Any man that does not fight for what he wants deserves what he gets," Killian stated.

"Sounds like a pirate thing to say," she mused, "And I'm guessing this fighting thing is mostly done with swords."

"Certainly in my world," he confirmed.

"Maybe we'll find you a movie with a happier ending next time," she replied as they walked along the sidewalk, neither really having a purpose or direction. They just wanted to spend time together.

"Is walking aimlessly always a requirement on dates?" he inquired as they seemed to be ambling to nowhere in particular.

"When you don't want it to end? Yes," she nodded as they made their way to the familiar park where she often took Henry.

"Shall we walk to the end of world and back?" he suggested with a confidence she'd almost forgotten he possessed. He'd been so different as of late.

"Could you be a little more Hook-ish?" she asked abruptly.

"Hook-ish?" he inquired as he raised an eyebrow, "Is this one of those things that I don't know what it means because its from this world, not my own?"

"Actually, I want you to be more like the captain that I first met, a little dark, a little dangerous, a heck of a lot arrogant," she explained, "Not all the time but on occasion."

"I believe you thought I was deadly and destructive," he told her.

"Sometimes a girl wants a bad boy," she smiled.

"And when might that be?" he asked as he stopped abruptly, "Should I throw you over my shoulder, carry you back to the Jolly Roger and lock you in the cargo hold?"

"Is that what Hook would do?" she asked with a nervous breath as he stepped into her, leaving no more than a whisper between them.

"Killian," she whispered, but her word was swallowed by his lips as they crushed against hers with bruising force. His hand tangled in her hair tilting her head to get a better angle for his assault. His hook was pressed into her skin, almost painfully. Any more pressure and it was going to break through the skin, but Emma barely felt it. All she could feel was the immense heat pouring into her. Just as she found herself lost in his arms and kiss, he pulled away.

"I can't be Hook with you," his chest heaved as his expression darkened. His usual piercing blue eyes were nearly black as he tried to get himself under control. Controlling his hook-ish urges always took an enormous amount of self-control when he allowed the beast in him to be set free, even his passionate urges. "Hook is a ruthless, devious man that would take a man to dinner and then spill his guts just for sport. That man deserves no place in your life, and you shouldn't want him there."

"Killian," she reached towards him.

"I can be arrogant and brash for you, Swan. I can talk in innuendo for the rest of time if you wish, but don't ask me to be Hook...ever again," his eyes suddenly as cold as ice as he purposely avoided her touch, "You don't know what he's truly capable of."

"You are still Hook, Killian," she replied, "He's always going to be a piece of you. Maybe you need to see that there is still good in him. I see it. I feel it every time you touch me."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," he insisted his chest still heaving with the effort to suppress his anger, "No idea the things I have done. You look at me and see this sexy and confident bad boy that just so happens to be a good kisser and keeps you warm at night. Do you know how close I was to killing you at Lake Nostos? I would have turned on you at any moment in the Enchanted Forest if it meant I could get just one step closer to killing Rumplestiltskin."

"I know all of that," Emma spoke softly, "You've done horrible things, things that I couldn't even fathom. I know I should be running the other direction every time I see you, but I can't make my legs move. I can't explain this thing going on between us to anyone and have it make any sense, but every time I think I'm ready to tell you to set sail I remember how I felt when I thought you already had...The only feeling that has ever felt worse were the two times my son was taken from me. I've lost a lot in my life, Killian, so I just expect that sooner or later everyone is going to leave me because they already have at least once. You are the only one that never has, and when I needed your help you gave it without hesitation. You helped me rescue my son."

"I'm no hero," Killian snapped at her.

"And I don't need one," she insisted, "I've taken care of myself for over twenty-eight years. I don't need anyone trying to be one for me now."

"Then what do you need," he responded, "Is this just about a few itches to be scratched? If it is, you have someone lined up right behind me practically shoving me out of the way to do just that."

"Don't make this about Neal," she scowled, "I can't be with Neal right now."

"Right now," he repeated bitterly, "Am I just a stand in until that changes?"

"That's really what you think, isn't it?" she realized, "You think I'm just using you until I get over my issues with Neal."

"Everything makes sense to me except you actually choosing me," he stated.

"Then why are you here?" she challenged him, "Why did you stay when we got back from Neverland?"

Killian's eyes closed. He didn't want to answer her question. He didn't even want to admit it to himself.

"Why did you stay?" she demanded.

"Because after we kissed the first time, it was the first time since I lost Milah that I felt myself ready to let her go," he swallowed hard as he stared at the tattoo on his wrist, "I don't want to feel all this pain and anger. It's kept me chasing after a crocodile for three hundred years. I need to let that go."

"I didn't know you felt that way," she stepped towards him, taking his hooked arm into her hands. Killian flinched as she brought the cold metal against her cheek. Her eyes were so full of trust he couldn't stand to look her. She could sense his anguish. "I don't trust easily. I've been disappointed and heartbroken so much in my life that I just expect to be hurt. With you, I feel for the first time that maybe I can take a chance."

Killian could hear his heart hammering in his ears as she took another step closer, her hand reaching out to caress his face softly. He nodded slightly.

"Let's go back to the Jolly Roger," she suggested, "I could use a bit of warming up, and tonight I think you could too."

Killian's head bobbed up and down in agreement as he took her hand. The beast inside of him was easier to suppress with her at his side.

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two more months to go. We'll make it right?**

"A little birdie told me you went out with Hook last night," Ruby prodded the sheriff when she arrived in the morning for her usual coffee as she met up to take Henry to school.

"You have eyes everywhere, Red," Emma shook her head in amusement, "I should hire you at the station. No crimes would ever get past you and your super werewolf hearing."

"So anything yet?" Ruby nosed into Emma's personal life.

"He's still being the perfect gentleman," Emma smiled coyly as she took a sip of coffee, "And I'm kind of digging it."

"What are you waiting for?" Ruby asked impatiently.

"We almost have…a couple of times, but things just happen that slam on the breaks," Emma explained. Her mind flashed to the previous evening when they'd returned to the Jolly Roger after their date. Killian still felt raw, still felt his hookness trying to escape. They'd tumbled into the bed with minimal clothes on, but Killian pulled away again. He didn't want his hookness to be a part of their coupling. They'd spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, talking about simple things. As silly as it sounded even in her own mind, it felt more intimate than any physical act ever could. "But it's better this way. Sex confuses things, and I'm confused enough."

"I honestly don't know what you're so confused about," Ruby stated, "I get that Neal is Henry's father and all, but is that really enough?"

"Henry would love the two of us to get back together," Emma sighed.

"Kids always want their parents to get back together, but that's not always for the best," Ruby replied as she nodded towards the door where Henry had just walked in.

"Hey, Kid," Emma greeted him with a smile as he hugged her around the waist, "How was your night at Neal's?"

"Are you talking to your mom yet?" he asked, "I want to go back to their place. That feels like home. Gold's place smells weird."

"You know you can stay at Regina's if you want," Emma suggested as she and Ruby traded amused smiles.

"You're not answering my question," Henry responded.

"It's complicated," Emma replied.

"Do you think they would mind if I stay with them without you?" he asked.

"I'll ask David at the station," Emma vowed.

"Why are you and Grandma fighting anyways?" he asked as Ruby put his usual breakfast order in front of him. The kid was a creature of habit. She didn't even bother taking his order anymore as it was always the same.

"She doesn't agree with some decisions that I have made lately," Emma tried to keep the response vague, but Henry wasn't having any of it as he made her explain fully. "Mary Margaret saw me kissing Killian when we got back to Storybrooke, and she doesn't approve of me spending time with him."

"What!" Henry explained, "You can't do that to my dad!"

"Henry, I'm not doing anything to your dad," Emma responded calmly, "Neal and I will always have something special because of you, but there is a lot that we went through together before we even knew about you that isn't that easy to overlook."

"But we're supposed to be a family," Henry responded as he tore out of the diner without taking a bite of his breakfast.

"Go," Ruby told her, "I'll keep his breakfast warm."

"Thank you," Emma responded as she went after Henry. She wasn't too worried having to keep up. She knew exactly where he was going to end up, and she was right when she found him on the playground. "I know you're upset, Henry."

"How could you do this?" Henry asked as he tried to hide the tears.

"This thing between me and Killian is not something that I planned," Emma told him gently as she climbed up to sit next to him.

"Don't you want to be a family?" he asked.

"I very much want to be a family with you," Emma put an arm around his shoulder.

"Does Dad know about you and Hook?" Henry asked.

"He does," Emma nodded, "He's not happy about it, but he knows."

"That's why he didn't want me to go sailing with Hook," Henry realized, "Dad said he's dangerous."

"Killian won't hurt you, Henry," Emma assured him, "I would never associate with someone that I thought could hurt you. He does have a dangerous past, and his intentions when he first came to Storybrooke were less honorable, but those plans have changed."

"Are you going to make me spend time with him?" Henry asked.

"Only if you want to," Emma smirked, "Killian said he'd take you sailing anytime you want to go. If you don't want that, I'll understand and so will he."

"Can I think about it?" he asked.

"Take all the time you need," Emma nodded, "Killian's not going anywhere for the foreseeable future…Come on, let's get back to the diner so you can finish your breakfast. You don't want to be late for school."

Henry reluctantly agreed.

"Do you really like him?" Henry asked on the short walk back to Granny's, "Like a whole lot?"

"I do," Emma nodded, "A lot, a lot."

Henry huffed in annoyance.

"You liked him too until a few minutes ago," Emma reminded him.

Henry didn't respond with anything more than a second huff of annoyance. Emma endured the silent treatment for the rest of the time she was with him until she dropped him off at the bus stop.

* * *

Killian felt like a caged animal on his ship that day. The hook in him wanted to feel the rush of the wind through the sails, but the weather had decided to be uncooperative for his daily fishing excursion. He'd tried to keep busy aboard the ship, but there was only so much maintenance that could be done to the Jolly Roger. He decided to venture into town to exchange his most recent book for another one. His record of reading one book a day was still very much intact.

"I never thought I'd meet anyone that reads as much as I do," Belle noted as he began combing through the bookshelves for his next selection, "Growing up my head was always buried in a book. The townspeople in the village I lived in thought I was very odd."

"Does that mean that I am odd?" Killian smirked slightly in amusement as he pulled a book off the shelf.

"I think an oddity in this town would be considered normal in any other, and vice versa," Belle responded.

"So true," Killian chuckled as he return the book he'd been looking at and swapped it with another. The door chimed the arrival of another patron. Killian didn't look up until he heard the voice.

"Hi, Belle, I was hoping to check out that book we spoke about at Granny's the other day," Mary Margaret spoke to Belle.

"Sure," Belle rose from her desk.

It was then that Mary Margaret noticed Killian.

"Hello, Hook," Mary Margaret stepped towards him to offer him a polite greeting.

"Your majesty," he bowed slightly.

"I thought you'd be sailing the seas today," Mary Margaret decided to make an effort to get to know the man that her daughter was rumored to be dating.

"No wind," Killian explained, "My ship won't go far without it. I don't have one of those motor devices like other fishermen in the area do."

"Isn't the Jolly Roger enchanted?" Mary Margaret asked.

"In other realms," he nodded, "In this realm, it works just like every other ship."

"I see you've discovered modern clothes," Mary Margaret made note of the jeans he was wearing.

"More breathable than the leather," he nodded. He couldn't make himself shed his coat, but the jeans had grown on him. He'd even purchased several more pairs that day and thought he might find himself wearing them more than his leather pants. He was certain that Emma would be most appreciative.

"How's Emma?" Mary Margaret asked, the edge in her voice coming through.

Killian's eyes searched hers. He could see the pain in them. It was the same pain he saw in Emma's when they talked about things that brought about thoughts of her mother. He could see how much it was bothering Emma to have such a rift with her mother, and the feeling was apparently mutual.

"She's well," Killian stated.

"Is she comfortable at Granny's bed and breakfast?" Mary Margaret asked.

"She hasn't said anything to the contrary," Killian shrugged. He didn't feel the need to add that she didn't spend a lot of time there as they were usually on his ship where there was more room and less prying eyes.

"Hook, will you tell her that I'm sorry for how our last conversation went?" Mary Margaret's eyes welled with tears, "I was just so surprised by what I saw on the ship. I had just assumed that with Neal back that anything that had been happening between the two of you on the island was over."

"I started with those same assumptions," Killian admitted.

"My concerns were for my daughter's well being," Mary Margaret continued her explanation, "And you do have a certain reputation."

"I know," Killian nodded.

"I have my prince back, so I can't help being a hopeless romantic. I guess I thought Neal was Emma's prince and that they should have a happy ending as well," she continued.

"And I am no prince," Killian added.

"Treat her right," Mary Margaret asked, "She's lost a lot in her life."

"As have I," he added.

Mary Margaret took pause to let his words sink in. "You're right. Perhaps you do know more about how she feels than I've given you credit for. She seems to trust you, Hook."

"Killian," he corrected her.

"What?" Mary Margaret looked at him in confusion.

"My name is Killian," he explained, "If you don't mind, I'm trying to be more than the villain."

She hesitated. "Could we start with Captain Jones?"

Killian nodded in agreement.

"Don't abuse Emma's trust, Captain Jones," Mary Margaret demanded.

"I won't," he assured her.

Feeling that the conversation was coming to an end, Belle stepped in to offer Mary Margaret the book she had come in for.

With Mary Margaret gone, Killian made his selection and then ambled around town, ending up running into Mary Margaret's other half.

"There's some sort of conspiracy today," Killian nodded as David called out to him.

"You've been in town for a couple of weeks, there's been no uptick in crime as a result," David made note, "Though the Sheriff has been quite busy."

Killian didn't try to hide the smile that surfaced.

"I'm all for Emma being happy, and she's been happier than I've seen her this past few weeks than I've seen her in a long while," David began.

"I'm getting an impression that there is something you're about to say that I'm not going to like," Killian frowned.

"Emma has responsibilities in this town. She's the sheriff. She has a son that she's not spending that much time with, and a mother that she's not speaking with," David explained.

"What are you trying to say?" Killian asked.

"Emma is using your relationship as an excuse for avoiding her other problems," David replied.

"I can't force Emma to speak with Mary Margaret," Killian replied.

"I'm not suggesting we stage an intervention," David stated, "I'm just hoping that you might talk with her. She refuses to discuss anything with me. As much as I'd like us to have that type of parental relationship, we aren't there yet. The longer this goes on, the worse the rift will get."

"I'll talk to her," Killian sighed, "But I make no promises."

"Thank you," David tapped his shoulder, "And I'm hearing good things about you around town."

"I'm writing a new chapter in my story," Killian replied.

"Emma's happy," David told him, "Thank you for that."

"Purely selfish motives, Mate," Killian smirked.

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, I cannot believe the number of hits I'm getting here. Thank you all so much.**

"Killian, how did you get in here?" Emma asked as she keyed herself into her room at Granny's Bed and Breakfast to find him comfortable on her bed. It had been a rather trying day. She had gone to her room in homes of finding some private time to recoup.

"Pirate," he reminded her.

"Yeah, the guyliner is a big tip off," she rolled her eyes.

"Guyliner?" he gave her a puzzled look.

"Never mind," she shook off his question.

"You have an annoyed look about you, Love," Killian told her.

"I tend to get that way when people break into my personal space," she told him.

"You had that look walking in," he challenged her, "Everything okay?"

"I told Henry about us," she peeled off her jacket and threw it on the chair next to his, "He hasn't spoken to me since, and that was the best thing that happened today."

"Sounds like a cheery day," he patted the space next to him on the bed, "How about you tell Captain Jones all about it?"

"Could you please not refer to yourself in the third person right now?" she requested as she climbed onto the bed.

"Want to talk, Love?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair in what he hoped was a soothing manor.

"The silence with Henry is killing me," Emma sighed as she burrowed into his chest, "We fought so hard to get him back and it just seems like I've screwed everything up since. The one step closer I get to you is one step away from him."

"Emma, I can be in a triangle with you and Neal, but I will not be part of one with you and Henry," he told her as his entire soul seized for an instant, "If that is really what is happening, I'm setting sail with the next healthy gust of winds. Milah gave up her son to be with me, and I saw how much pain that caused her every day. I will not put another woman that I care about through that."

"You really loved her, didn't you?" Emma sighed as she turned slightly to reach for his arm, observing the tattoo on his wrist with his first love's name. Her finger traced the cursive writing on his wrist. Killian quickly pulled his arm away.

"Very much. I would have given up every appendage I had to spare her life," he confirmed, "When she was taken from me, I guess for a long time I stopped being me. I was so consumed with rage that I did so many things that I never would have done in my right mind. Even as a pirate, I lived by a certain code. When I became Captain Hook that code vanished along with my left hand."

"And now that you feel like Killian Jones again that code is back?" she asked.

"Parts of it," he nodded, "If being with me causes you to lose your relationship with Henry, tell me now before we both invest more into this."

"He'll come around," Emma gave him as confident a smile as she could muster.

"What about you and your own mum?" he prodded gently.

"What!" she exclaimed as she whipped her head around to stare harshly into his eyes.

"Think about it, Love," he carefully chose his words, "As upset as you are about what is happening between you and Henry, I'm sure Mary Margaret is feeling those same things."

"That is completely different," Emma sputtered in response.

"Perhaps to you," he agreed, "But your mother is really hurting."

"How would you know?" she challenged him.

"I spoke with her today," he explained, "I was at the library picking out another book, and she came in. We talked for a few minutes. Emma, it's obvious how much she's hurting."

"She challenged my decisions. She has no right to do that," Emma huffed.

"She voiced her opinion," Killian decided to play the diplomat, "She was concerned about you, and, as she pointed out, I do have a certain reputation."

"I'm so sick of people using your reputation as a reason for us not to be together," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not fond of it either," he insisted, "But like it or not, I earned that reputation. Emma, I'm not a saint. I'm a pirate. Do you really understand what that means?"

"I'm not naïve," she insisted, "I know you've stolen from people, fought people…"

"Killed people," he added, "Emma, I'm a bad man. Any concerns your family has about me are justified."

"You saved my son," Emma held firm, "And you saved my father and Neal, and you would have done whatever it took to bring us all home."

"So that just erases all of my sins?" he challenged.

"Why are you pressing me on this?" she glared at him.

"Maybe I'm trying to get you see what is inevitable," he sighed. He paused for a few moments to gather his thoughts. "Emma, I don't deserve you. I want you to see that before we get too invested. I've lost my first love and it took me three hundred years to finally feel like I might be able to let her go. I don't know what I'll do if I have to go through that again."

"So what? Are you just wanting to wave the white flag here?" Emma's temper began to overtake her, "Are all pirates cowards like you? Is it in your pirate code to just run away when things starts to get a little complicated."

"We are not cowards," he scowled at her, "We are self preservationists. Do you want to know what the number one rule of being a pirate is? Look out for yourself. I broke that rule once and gained a bloody hook."

"You know what, just leave," Emma waved him away, "We both know that's how this is going to end. Just do it. It's going to save us all so much trouble."

"Is that what you want?" Killian fought to keep his voice even when he felt like he was being stabbed in the heart a hundred times.

"How else is this supposed to go?" she challenged him, "You can't get past your own crap, and quite frankly neither can I." She swallowed a lump she felt forming in her throat. "Set sail, Pirate."

"As you wish," he bowed slightly after he slipped into his boots and grabbed his jacket. With his back turned towards her at the door he added, "Goodbye, Emma."

Killian wasted little time in getting his affairs in order. He dropped off his book at the library, paid his tab at the diner and gathered up a few rations to take with him from the grocery.

"Going on a trip?" Henry appeared on the docks as Killian was casting the lines. The skies suddenly looked like rain and there was a decent breeze.

"Something like that, Lad," Killian told him as he hurried his actions.

"Can I come?" Henry asked.

"Not this time," Killian shook his head.

"Is my mom going with you?" Henry looked around for her.

"Solo adventure," Killian explained, "If you're looking for your mum, she's at Granny's."

"Maybe this weekend we could go sailing?" Henry's wide eyes searched Killian's. Killian had a mental flash towards his first love, Milah, as Henry had her eyes. "You, me and my mom."

"I don't think that is going to happen," Killian shook his head as he slipped a ring off his right hand and placed it in Henry's palm, "Will you do something for me? Will you give this to your mother for me?"

"Are you leaving?" Henry gasped with the realization that Killian was not just going on a quick sail. He was leaving Storybrooke. This final gift was his way of saying goodbye.

"I don't belong here, Lad," Killian told him as he knelt before him, "This isn't my world. I can dress in modern clothes and pretend that every little thing that I encounter is normal, but none of it is. The only thing that makes sense to me in sailing the Jolly Roger."

"What about my mom?" Henry asked.

"She will be someone that I will always remember fondly, but we're from two different worlds," Killian selected his words carefully.

"But," Henry wanted to protest some more.

"Goodbye, Lad," Killian told him as he cast the final line and stepped aboard just as the rain started to fall. He purposely didn't look back at Henry. It tore at his heart enough as he began to raise the sails. The rain made his task more difficult as the ropes began to slip from his grip. He cursed the intrusion. He didn't want to be wasting time.

Just as the wind caught the first sail, he heard a voice calling his name from the docks. He knew that voice anywhere. He dropped the rope, essentially dropped the sail at the same time. Before he could have another thought, she was standing before him on the deck, completely drenched.

"I didn't mean it when I asked you to leave," Emma spoke as if she was out of breathe, having run as fast as she could to stop Killian from leaving after coming to her senses, "I was angry. Everything you said was true, but I didn't want to hear it. We're the same, Killian. We've been hurt in the same way. I closed myself off a long time ago too. I'm not ready to feel the things that I'm starting to feel for you, but you keep weaseling your way in with your swashbuckling ways and arrogant smile that is so irritating in that it makes me go weak in the knees."

"Emma, it's best if I leave," he told her as he brought his hand to her face, cupping her chin gently.

"Yes, it is," she agreed with a slight nod, "But when has a pirate ever done what is best?"

"Good point, Love," he gave her one of his knee weakening smiles.

"I'm going to mess up again," she told him, "I'm going to tell you to set sail again, but I'm not ready for you to go yet. I'm not ready to stop trying to figure out what this thing is between us."

"I'm not either," he whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers as her arms wrapped around his waist.

Emma could taste salt against her lips as they held each other close as the rain came down around them. She didn't know if it was from her own tears or his.

"Mom, Captain Hook," Henry did his best to get their attention as he stood near the helm of the ship with his hand on the wheel, "Do either of you realize that it's raining and the ship is moving?"

Killian whipped his head abruptly towards Henry who was doing his best to not run the ship into any hazards in the water. He realized that the sail must have caught enough of a breeze in the brief moment they had been up to push them away from the docks and into the open water. It was a bit of a process to get them back to the docks and get the ship tied down tight before the trio made it into the drier confines of a cabin.

"You're soaking wet, Lad," Killian told Henry who had begun shivering.

"I know," Henry stuttered as Killian wrapped a towel around him.

"I think I have some clothes you could change into," Killian searched through one of the trunks and pulled out a set of clothes, "They were your father's from the brief time he was aboard this ship when he was a lad about your age. They should fit."

"Thank you," Henry's teeth began to chatter as he disappeared into another cabin to change.

"I don't have much for you, Love," Killian told Emma with deep regret in his voice, "Just some old crew member's clothes."

"Anything to get out of these wet clothes," Emma stood with her arms wrapped around her body.

He dug further into the trunk and produced items he thought would fit her. She gave him a kiss of gratitude before she left to find a different cabin to change. He pulled out another set of clothes for himself and began to change. He was in his leather pants, but no shirt when his cabin door opened and Emma stepped in, drowning in the clothes he'd give her. She immediately embraced him, needing his heat to warm her still shivering body.

"You look good wet, Swan," he told her as he tangled his fingers in the strand of her wet hair, his confident grin fixed in place.

"Shut up and kiss me, Pirate," she added with a smirk of her own as his lips descended upon hers.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Two great big thank yous before I get to the funnest of this chapter. First thank you goes out to my lovely and talented beta, Lori2279, for all her hard word. The second thank you goes out to all those reviews, follows and favorites, and heck even those of you just reading.**

**Enjoy!**

"This is a bad idea," Emma told Killian as they made their way to Mary Margaret and David's apartment. David had convinced her during their afternoon at the station that it would be a good idea to all sit down together to talk things out like adults. With Killian's encouragement, she agreed.

"This is what civilized people do," Killian told her as he carried the fresh fish he agreed to contribute to the evening.

"I just don't want to get into any shouting matches," she explained. Her nerves had only begun to settle after what they'd gone through the previous day in which Killian had almost left for good. She didn't feel emotionally prepared for this evening.

"I'll be sure to nudge you if voices start to rise," he assured her.

"Or throw me over your shoulder and haul me off to your ship," she told him.

"Don't tempt me, Love," he smirked as they climbed the stairs. He kissed her cheek as she lifted her hand to knock on the door.

"Come in," David greeted them with his usual charming smile. Emma could see Mary Margaret moving about the kitchen, fidgeting nervously.

"Emma," her mother came to the door to greet her with a gigantic hug, "I'm so sorry for what I said last time we spoke."

"Yeah," Emma stood awkwardly as she accepted the hug, "Smells good in here."

"David said that Captain Jones was preparing the fish, and a simple vegetable didn't seem like enough, so I made dessert. I hope you like peaches, Captain," Mary Margaret smiled.

Killian and David went to work preparing the fish for cooking as Mary Margaret took Emma out onto the balcony to have a few minutes of privacy.

"I don't know where to start," Mary Margaret stated as she sipped at her glass of wine, "I overreacted when we first returned to Storybrooke, but you're right. I should have supported whatever decision you made, whether it was Neal or Captain Hook…Jones."

"I didn't plan for this," Emma repeated what she'd been telling everyone since news of her relationship with Killian had begun making the rounds, "It would be easier if I'd gone back with Neal, but there is something about Killian that just…"

"Gets your heart fluttering?" Mary Margaret offered when Emma fumbled for a response.

"Yeah," Emma agreed.

"And you spoke with Neal?" her mother asked.

"That went well," Emma sighed, "The first time I tried to talk to him about it he tried to talk me into moving to New York with him. When I finally did tell him, he basically said that he wouldn't pick me up when Killian left me in pieces."

"Did you really expect him to be happy about the news?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No," Emma frowned, "But I was hoping he could be adult about it."

"Affairs of the heart make us do crazy things sometimes," Mary Margaret offered.

"No argument here," Emma snickered.

"So how are things going with Captain Hoo…Jones?" she asked.

"A bit bumpy at times," Emma conceded, "We're both stuck in our ways and have built up some pretty high walls, but we're knocking them down brick by brick."

"Have the two of you…you know," Mary Margaret raised a curious eyebrow.

"No," Emma laughed as she caught onto her mother's meaning, "We almost did one night about a week ago, but the condom got in the way."

"It broke?" Mary Margaret asked in confusion.

"He didn't know what it was," Emma explained, "And I about died from embarrassment trying to explain it."

Mary Margaret bit her lip as she tried not to laugh.

"He looked it up in an encyclopedia at the library," Emma added.

"At least now he knows," Mary Margaret offered.

"It almost happened again another night, but the timing has just been all wrong. It's for the best that we've waited," Emma conceded, "Just being with him is enough right now."

"So how did this all start?" Mary Margaret asked, "I remember the two of you kissed in Neverland, but at the time you said it didn't really mean anything."

"I didn't think it did," Emma replied, "But the heat of the kiss just continued to simmer inside of me for a few days. After we'd rescued Neal and Henry, that heat was gone, and I couldn't get warm. Before I knew what I was doing, I went to Killian's bedroom on the Jolly Roger and basically threw myself at him, demanding that he warm me back up…in an innocent sort of way. He didn't protest. He just held me that night and every night after. Now I can feel his warmth nearly all day. I don't know what it is."

"It sounds like you're falling in love with him," Mary Margaret noted.

"What?" Emma scoffed, "No, that's not what's going on. We're just…"

"You can fight it," Mary Margaret smirked, "Heaven knows I fought it with your father, but if you're meant to be, you will be."

"It's not like that," Emma continued to protest, "I'm still trying to sort everything out in my head, and there is Henry to be considered in all of this. He wasn't happy when I told him Killian and I were dating, but he's agreed to go sailing with Killian tomorrow."

"Jones has always been good with children," Mary Margaret stated as she glanced through the window to see David laughing at something the pirate was saying, "And he's making nice with your father."

"And I thought David would be his toughest critic," Emma nodded as her eyes followed her mother's to see them bantering back and forth.

"Having your life saved by someone does put things in a new light."

"It's like they're best friends," Emma watched them more closely.

"Well we can't have that," Mary Margaret smiled as they slipped back into the apartment to hear a chorus of laughter from the two men.

"How's it going in here?" Emma asked as she went to wrap her arms around Killian's midsection.

"Fish is cooking in the oven," Killian told her as he wrapped an arm around her waist, his hook settling at her hip.

"You sure got those fish cleaned in a hurry," Mary Margaret added.

"You should see Killian clean and debone a fish," David stated as he pulled a beer from the fridge and offered it to Killian, "You'd think having only one hand would slow him down, but it doesn't."

"Lots of practice," Killian shook off the beer.

"So you're a fisherman these days," Mary Margaret stated.

"It's income," Killian nodded, "The townspeople don't seem much for bartering like I'm used to."

"No, people are much more into money these days," Mary Margaret agreed, "Nothing like how it used to be, but I bet you're missing the thrill of the open seas."

"Not as much as I thought I would," Killian gazed into Emma's eyes for a moment, "Maybe in a few weeks or a few months, I'll need to take the ship out to stretch her legs for a few days, but for right now I'm fine with my daily jaunts."

"And Emma, how has Granny been treating you at the B&B?" Mary Margaret asked, "You're welcome back here any time you'd like."

"Honestly, I don't spend a lot of time there," Emma stated, "But I don't know if the three of us under the same roof would be a good idea. It's not that I don't appreciate the offer, but I just for the time being it's best to keep everything separate."

"I understand," Mary Margaret released a reluctant sigh, "Captain Jones, Emma says that you are taking her and Henry sailing tomorrow. I'm sure he's excited about that."

"I'm not so sure about that," Killian laughed, "But he's more open to it than he was a day earlier."

"How weird is it that you could have been Henry's step-grandfather?" Mary Margaret thought out loud before she could think better of it.

Emma tensed in Killian's arms.

"I never really saw it like that," Killian replied, "Milah and I never discussed marriage."

"Never?" Mary Margaret gasped.

"She was still technically married," Killian explained as he tried to bring Emma's gaze back to his to reassure her that he was all right with Mary Margaret's sudden line of questioning.

"Are you opposed to marriage?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I've never given it much thought one way or another," he admitted, "But I suppose if I was with the right person, and it was important to her…"

Emma gave him a tiny smile.

"What about children?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Slow down there, _Mom_," Emma chimed in.

"I'm just asking a question," Mary Margaret replied, "Captain, if I'm making you uncomfortable, please tell me."

"It's alright," Killian replied, "Save for one adolescent, I like children. Again if it was with the right person, I could see having a little Killian running around or two."

"And is my daughter that right person?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Okay, that's enough," David took away his wife's wine glass.

"I'm just asking," Mary Margaret insisted.

"You're asking things that really are none of your business," David told her gently.

"My daughter is none of my business?" Mary Margaret gasped.

"You know what I mean," David gave her a scolding glance.

"How's that fish coming?" Emma prodded Killian.

"Not sure," Killian replied as he scratched his temple in confusion, "This oven contraption is a new invention to me."

"I'll check," David offered. Luckily for all parties the fish was ready to be served.

* * *

"That was awkward," Emma sighed as they returned to Killian's ship after an uncomfortable dinner followed by an equally torturous dessert. Emma feigned a headache to spare herself further humiliation, but she had a feeling that if they'd stayed much longer she wouldn't have had to fake at all.

"It wasn't so bad," Killian assured her as they climbed into bed together.

"My mom asked if you wanted to father my future children," Emma reminded him as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Wasn't her finest moment," Killian conceded.

"But you didn't rule it out," Emma suddenly realized.

"I told your mother the truth," he replied, "With the right woman, I wouldn't rule anything out."

"You actually think about things like that?" she asked.

"I have a lot of time on my hand, Emma," he reminded her, "I do read quite a bit, but yes, my mind wanders."

"And where exactly does it wander to?" she pressed.

"To places that torture me in the best of ways," he smiled as he dipped in to kiss her neck.

"And where is that?" she replied. She wasn't going to let him off the hook with such a vague answer.

"Well," he sighed deeply, "I image that I return home from an extended cruise of the seas to you waiting for me at the docks with your arms open wide. You tell me that you've told Neal to walk the plank, so to speak, because you're head over heels for me. I carry you into my quarters and make passionate and satisfying love to you for days and days."

"That's quite the fantasy," she smirked, "What other fantasies do you have? Are they all about me?"

"Most of them," he conceded, "Some come from these stories that I'm reading. I fit myself in as the hero and you the heroine. In all of them, I'm the one that ends up with the girl in the end."

"What Mary Margaret said tonight about you being Baelfire's stepfather," Emma stated, "Was that something that you fantasized about when Milah was still alive?"

"She didn't talk about him that much," Killian admitted, "When she did, there was this pain in her eyes that I could feel in my chest. More than once I offered to take her back to him, but she refused. She had been extremely unhappy with Rumplestiltskin, and she always said as much as she missed her son she couldn't go back to that misery."

"Does Neal remind you of her?" Emma asked.

"Yes," he nodded as he pressed a kiss to her temple, "So does Henry, a little less though. They both have her eyes."

"Does Neal know that Rumplestiltskin killed his mother?" Emma asked.

"I told him when he was on my ship in Neverland, but I don't think he believes me," Killian replied, "He blames me for breaking up his family and his mother's death. I guess he does have a point."

"You were not responsible for her death," Emma stated.

"If I hadn't brought her aboard my ship, she would have stayed with her son," he shook his head.

"You don't know that," Emma held firm, "She took the first opportunity to get out that she could find. If it hadn't been you, it would have been someone else, and maybe that someone else wouldn't have treated her as well as you. You can't blame yourself for what happened. You were following your heart."

"But we'll never know for sure," Killian sighed.

"I know all about the what if's in life," Emma told him, "What if Neal hadn't let me take the fall for his crime? What if I'd kept Henry instead of giving him up for adoption? What if I'd believed him sooner when he told me about the curse? A person can go crazy trying to rewrite the past in their mind, but it won't change what has happened. It won't bring Milah back nor will it give me back the years that I missed with Henry."

"I know," he nodded in acknowledgement, "But…"

"No buts," she pressed her fingers to her lips, "If you want to move forward, you have to forgive yourself. Milah wouldn't want you to be stuck in this pain."

He nodded but said nothing.

Emma reached out to caress his face, tilting his eyes to connect with hers. She watched the pain of his memories slowly fade from his eyes. She rose up to capture his lips in a gentle kiss.

"Good night, Swan," he whispered against her lips.

"Good night, Killian," she settled in against him, her body curved against his, her head resting against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat rhythmically as it sung a lullaby to put her to sleep.

Killian's dreams that night were not of Emma for the first time since they'd begun their current sleeping arrangement. They were of Milah. It had been a long while since his dreams of her had been anything other than the nightmare of watching her die in his arms. He'd almost forgotten how beautiful her smile was, how wonderful her laugh had sounded, and how his heart seemed to skip a beat when he gaze upon her. He'd been so consumed by his hatred of the man that had taken her from him that he hadn't allowed himself to remember the simplest of conversations they'd shared.

Killian awoke abruptly in the middle of the night. Emma was sound asleep next to him. He shifted on the bed slowly to not wake her. Free of her limbs, he found his jacket and made his way to the deck of the ship to the exact spot that Milah had taken her last breath. He knelt down at the spot as he pulled a chain from his neck, a gift she'd given him, as he glanced up at the stars in the sky.

"You were my first love, Milah," he spoke into the night, "For the longest time, I believed you would be my only love. So consumed with avenging your death, I forgot who I was…am. You will always be a part of me. I will always love you, but I have to let you go." He took the necklace in his hand, his thumb running along the charm as he remembered the moment she'd first given it to him. She'd been so happy in that moment. He kissed the pennant and then tossed it overboard. "Goodbye, Milah."

Emma stirred when he returned to bed.

"Killian," she breathed out as she reached for him, "Everything okay?"

"Wonderful, Love," he kissed her forehead softly.

"Where'd you go?" she asked as her head came to rest against his chest as it had when she first fell asleep.

"Just checking on my ship," he told her, "It's the sailor in me."

"Henry is going to love sailing with you in the morning," she mumbled as she began to drift off.

"Sleep, Love," he whispered.

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Only one month and nineteen days. We're going to make it right?**

"Thank you for doing this, Henry," Emma walked with her son toward Killian's ship with her arm around his shoulders, "It means a lot to me."

"Since he doesn't seem to be going anywhere," Henry shrugged. He tried to appear disinterested, but the moment he saw Killian's ship his eyes lit up in excitement.

"You sounded like your father just now," Emma told him with a smirk of amusement, "It's okay to like Killian. I don't think your dad would mind."

"I think he would," Henry responded.

"What has your dad been telling you, Henry?" Emma pressed.

"That Hook stole his mother from him, and now he's stealing my mother from me," Henry admitted.

"That is not at all true," Emma told him emphatically, "Quite the opposite. He almost left because he thought he was interfering. Henry, you are the most important thing to me. I'm sorry if you feel like I have been neglecting you since we got back to Storybrooke."

"I want to go home, Mom," Henry told her, "Back to David and Mary Margaret's."

"I talked to both of them yesterday," Emma told him as she ran her fingers through his unruly mop of hair, "You are welcome there anytime you want."

"I want all of us together," Henry amended, "Like it was before Neverland."

"That's not going to happen, Kid," Emma sighed, "And it's not because of Killian. I'm an adult. I can't live with my parents forever."

"Why can't you get your own place then?" Henry suggested, "Some place with room for me."

"You have a good point," Emma nodded, "Maybe it is time to put down some permanent roots in Storybrooke."

Henry nodded his head vigorously as they approached the Jolly Roger.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain," Emma called out from the dock.

Killian let out a hearty laugh as he appeared over the railing, "Now you're starting to ask?"

"Showing Henry here the ropes," Emma smiled up at him. She felt herself swoon as his piercing blue eyes shined down at her. Something had felt different that morning when she woke up and looked into his eyes. He'd been awake for a while. He confessed he was a bit anxious for their day at sea. His gaze appeared lighter, freer than it ever had.

"Be a dear and cast the lines," Killian told her as he waved Henry aboard, "I need a strapping lad to help me hoist the sails."

Emma muttered under her breath as she did as asked. She could feel herself becoming the day's third wheel as she heard the two conversing aboard the ship. Henry's usual exuberance came through as he and Killian worked in tandem to raise the sails.

In the open water, Killian turned over the wheel to Henry and let him navigate to wherever he desired. "Just don't run us aground," was Killian's only warning as he wrapped his arms around Emma's waist and leaned up against the mast. "He's a natural. Takes after his father."

"You seem more chipper today than usual," Emma noted as she relaxed in his arms, "What's different?"

"Why does something need to be different?" he asked.

"Because something is," she pulled on his necklace, only she realized he was missing one that he usually wore and had been replaced by an alternative. Her eyes began scanning the hardwood floors of the ship, "Your necklace is gone."

"Emma," he reached for her hand when she went to expand her search, "It isn't gone."

"You had it last night," she told him, "I remember seeing it."

"Emma," Killian brought her in close, "I didn't lose it. I took it off."

"What?" she looked at him curiously, "Why would you…Milah."

Killian nodded in confirmation, "Milah gave me that necklace. It was her first pirate booty, as she called it. She wanted something to commemorate the moment."

"But why did you take it off?" she asked as she searched his eyes.

Killian couldn't answer nor look her in the eyes. He glanced out towards the water instead.

"Killian," she brought his eyes to hers. It took only a moment to connect the dots. "That's what's different."

"I made peace with losing her," he admitted softly.

"I…ah. I don't know what to say," she replied.

"There isn't anything to say," he told her, "This was between me and Milah. What we had was special and unique. It ended too soon, but it's time to let go."

"You did this for me," she gasped.

"My, aren't we full of ourselves?" he tried to make light of the situation.

"Hook," she scowled at him.

"Why is it I'm Hook whenever I do something that displeases you?"

"Because that's who you are when you piss me off," she continued to scowl.

"I did it for myself," he told her sincerely, "I did this for my own sanity. I want to open myself up to the possibility that there is still good in me, still the capacity for love."

"You didn't think you could love again?" she asked.

"I didn't want to," Killian told her, "I loved Milah so strongly that I sought vengeance for three hundred years. Where did that get me?"

"Here in Storybrooke," Emma told him gently as she caressed his face.

"I'm hungry," Henry spoke up, effectively killing their moment.

"It's the ocean air. It makes us all hungry," Killian laughed heartily, "We'd better drop our hooks and get to fishing."

"Hooks?" Henry asked as he looked to Killian's arm.

"Smaller hooks," Killian laughed out again.

"What if we don't catch anything?" Henry asked.

"Then we'll eat the other food that your mum brought," Killian told him.

"What other food?" Henry asked in confusion, "She didn't bring anything with."

"Actually I did earlier," Emma chimed in as she traded glances with Killian, "Killian told me about today's activities. I got a little nervous. Fishing requires patience that I don't really have."

"Let's try the hooks first, Love," Killian smirked.

It didn't take long for Henry and Killian to catch enough to feed the three of them and then some.

"Looks like we'll make a profit today after all," Killian began filleting the best of their catch, "I'll split those with you, Lad."

"What?" Henry asked, "Why?"

"You caught just as many fish as me. It's only fair," Killian replied, "It's the code of the pirate. Everyone is given an equal share aboard this ship."

"Does that mean I get paid as well?" Emma asked.

"You are aboard this ship, aren't you, Lass?" Killian sent her a flirtatious wink.

"David's right. Your skills with a blade are impressive," Emma noted as she watched him work.

"You sound surprised," he smirked as he transferred the filets to a pan to cook them, "You've seen me in action."

"I was a little busy trying to save myself at the time," Emma reminded him.

"It was a jolly good time if you ask me," he grinned as he wagged an eyebrow at her.

"Especially when I knocked you out cold," she snickered.

"And how do you know that wasn't my plan all along?" he challenged her.

"Your plan was to get knocked out by a girl," Emma eyed him skeptically.

"Got your attention, didn't it?" he winked.

"Don't let that fish burn," Emma rolled her eyes, "I'd hate to have to cut into our profits."

Killian sent her a wink as he focused on his task.

After a hearty meal, Henry went back to the helm of the ship as Emma and Killian cleaned up.

"Why don't you bring her about, Lad," Killian suggested, "We'd better head back before the sun sets. It's much more difficult to dock the ship with no light."

Henry spun the wheel. Killian ducked as a trained sailor would as the beam crossed the ship.

Emma's eyes went wide as the beam nearly took her out. Killian had quick reflexes as he threw himself against Emma, knocking her from her feet just in time to be saved from one heck of a headache. They landed in a heap on the deck.

"Heads up, Love," Killian whispered as they lay on the deck for a moment to recover.

"Good to know," she whispered back as she kissed his lips softly.

"I'd love to spend the rest of the day massaging your lips, but we have a ship to dock," he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Maybe later," she grinned as he picked himself off the ground and offered her his hand.

"That is a promise," he vowed as he kissed her once more before joining Henry at the helm.

* * *

"Thank you for today," Emma hugged Killian around the midsection after she'd returned to his ship feeling merry from spending quality time with her son once they'd docked back in Storybrooke.

"You're welcome, Love," he smiled, "I hope your son enjoyed the voyage."

"He did," she nodded, "You're all he talked about on the walk home."

"I hope in the good way," he pressed his forehead to hers as he savored the way she melted against him.

"Yes, and his father was very impressed by the stories Henry had to share," Emma snickered.

Killian winced at the thought.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she caressed his chin.

"I don't want Baelfire to feel as if I'm trying to take his son away," Killian told her.

"Neal," Emma corrected him, "He's Neal in this world."

"Neal…Baelfire, he's still the same person. He's still the scared boy that we pulled from the water and hid from Pan," Killian explained, "I have no intention of replacing him in his son's eyes. I just want Henry to know me without the judgment of those that claim to know my true intentions but are actually forcing their own beliefs on him."

"And he will," she assured him.

"I've taken enough away from Bae…Neal," Killian told her.

"Neal's mother left of her own free will," Emma reminded him, "We've been through this."

"First his mother, then his love, but not his son," Killian stated.

"Deal," Emma nodded, "Because Henry will always be Neal's son."

"I want to make that clear to Bae…Neal. I want him to know that I am not attempting to replace him," Killian added.

"That's probably not a good idea right now," Emma stated after a moment of thought, "Neal is not happy with us spending time together, especially with his son. How about we let the knowledge our relationship breath for a little while before you two sit down for a heart to heart?"

"As you wish, Love," he made a showing of bowing before her.

"Are you mocking me, Hook?" Emma grabbed a fist full of his shirt and roughly brought him against her.

"You have a bit of an aggressive streak. I like it," he grinned as he brought his lips against her, "I believe I promised to massage these all night."

"You know," she gave him a curious glance, "They call it making out in this world."

"And how long does this making out take?" he asked.

"As long as we'd like," Emma smiled as she backed him against the mast and mashed her lips against his.

"I hope you aren't expecting me to complain," he grinned against her lips as he began to reciprocate.

"I know better," she returned his smile.

* * *

Killian fell asleep before Emma that night. She had too much on her mind to actually sleep. Their conversation during their cruise kept replaying in her head. Killian was letting Milah go in large part because he thought he was ready to love again. It could only mean that he thought he was ready to fall in love with her, and that scared her to death.

She'd only ever loved once, and it ended with her pregnant, in jail and alone.

She left the warmth of Killian's arms and found her way above deck where the cool night's breeze sent a chill immediately through her body. She was only on the deck for a few minutes when warm arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Cold night," she instantly relaxed in Killian's arms.

"For a woman that can't seem to stay warm, this seems like a strange place for you," he made note as he stepped into her to share his warmth, his chest pressed against her back as he tightened his hold around her.

"Couldn't sleep," she shrugged.

"Everything alright, Love?" he brushed the hair away from her neck with his hook so he could lay a kiss at her nape.

"Just needed some fresh air," she replied.

"I'm not going to allow you to shut me out, Swan," he pressed another kiss to the juncture of her neck, "Tell me what's wrong. I want to help."

She sighed internally that he was already able to read her thoughts and emotions, "I'm scared."

Killian kept silent as he waited for her to continue.

"I'm scared that I'm going to open myself up again and get hurt," she felt the emotions of so many years coming out.

"I know all about that fear. I lived with that fear for most of my life," he told her with gentleness in his voice that surprised them both, "I will not betray your trust. Your heart is safe with me."

"I wish it was that simple," she turned in his arms, "If it was as simple as trusting you, we'd already be there because I do trust you…with my life, with my son's life."

"Trust is where it all starts," he told her as he brushed the hair away from her shoulder as he traced her collarbone with his finger, "I know where you're coming from, Emma. When someone that you love leaves…no matter if it is by choice or death, it paralyzes you…It paralyzed me. It took three hundred years before I finally felt I was ready to take that first step again."

"You're saying I need to let Neal go," Emma concluded.

"I'm saying you need to decide if you want to," Killian replied as ran the pad of his thumb against her lips, "First love is a powerful thing. For some it is the only thing that is worth living for."

"Why are you being such a gentleman about this?" her head came to rest against his chest. The steady beating of his heart put her at ease.

"I'm always a gentleman," he grinned as he ran his hand in circles along her back to keep her warm, "I want to be the man you choose, but more importantly I want you to be happy. If it's not with me, I'm not going to lie and tell you it won't hurt, but I will understand. Until you decide I will make it as difficult as possible for you to not choose me."

"You're already making it as difficult as possible," she smiled, "Who knew you had this in you?"

"Who indeed?" he chuckled.

"Let's go back to bed," she pulled on his shirt to bring him below deck.

Killian resisted for a few moments, "Are you sure you'll be able to sleep?"

"I don't think I'll have any trouble now," she smiled brightly as she tugged on his shirt again.

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to send a great big shout out to my beta, Lori, for always taking time from her day to review my work.**

**The content might be a bit steamy for some, but I don't think it warrants a ratings change. If you disagree, let me know. I'll be happy to change it.**

**Enjoy.**

"Emma, I'm going to take the Jolly Roger out for a few days," Killian told her the next morning as she was preparing to depart the ship to start her day.

"What?" she gasped.

"She needs to stretch her legs," he explained as he motioned towards the sails, "I need to stretch my legs. Some of the fishermen have talked about this spot supposedly full of the best fish the seas have to offer."

"Is this about me? Are you leaving because I can't make up my mind?" she tried to fight the tears she felt forming. She had to remind herself that she wasn't this weepy woman.

"If this was about you, I would stay," he told her, "I just need a few days of open water. It's the sailor in me."

"And I like that sailor," she smiled, "But I curse its need to set sail."

"It's only a few days," he assured her.

"Define a few," she tried to keep the banter light.

"I'll be back for tomorrow's sunset," he vowed as he captured her lips in a deep kiss.

"I'm going to hold you to that," she stated as she tugged at his jacket, "I'll be waiting at the docks when you return."

"I hope so," he kissed her softly, "Keep an eye out for my sails."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Mary Margaret helped her daughter pack her belongings still left in her apartment, "Why can't you stay here or at the B&B?"

"Henry was right. It's time to put down some roots," Emma stated.

"I haven't seen Hook around," Mary Margaret broached the subject the townspeople had been talking about since the prior evening when Killian's ship had not docked, "And Neal's been walking around with a curious grin."

"He would," Emma rolled her eyes as she labeled the box she'd just taped up, "It's not what you or anyone in this town thinks. Killian just took off for a couple of days. He could be back at any time."

"So things are still undecided," Mary Margaret concluded.

"I don't know," Emma groaned.

"What really is the problem?" Mary Margaret captured her daughter's hands and forced her to truly face the issue, "Don't feed me this nonsense about it's Neal versus Hook…Killian. Neal is out of the picture. He has been since we left Neverland."

"I'm afraid if I follow my heart I'm going to lose everyone else," Emma's usually tough exterior shattered, "Henry, you, David."

"Why would you lose us?" Mary Margaret asked, "All any of us want is for you to be happy."

"I'm happy when I'm with Hook," Emma replied as tears ran down her cheeks, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but when I'm with him I feel like me. I'm not the savior. I'm not the orphan. I'm me and that is enough for him."

"It's enough for us too," Mary Margaret cried along with her daughter, "Follow your heart, Emma. We will support you no matter what you decide. Those that can't support you, don't really love you because loving someone means wanting them to be happy no matter what."

"It's Hook," Emma smiled through her tears.

"Then don't let him get away," Mary Margaret smiled.

"Emma, the Jolly Roger is coming back to port," Henry came in with his usual youthful exuberance.

"Go," Mary Margaret told her as Emma dried her eyes, "I'll keep packing up your things. We'll meet later."

Emma hugged her mother and then took off. Henry went to follow her, but Mary Margaret corralled him by insisting that he pack up his belongings that he'd been so skilled at avoiding.

* * *

"I thought you said you were going to be waiting for me at the docks when my ship came in?" Killian smiled as she came running down the docks as he was tying up the Jolly Roger.

"Shut up," she greeted him with a kiss as she wrapped herself around him.

"This was exactly the welcome I was hoping for," he grinned as he found himself pinned against the side of his ship.

"No talking," Emma continued pecking away at his lips.

"I missed you too, Love," he grinned. He pulled away abruptly as he saw the tear stains down her cheeks. "Is everything alright?"

"Much better now," she nodded as her eyes smiled brightly back at him, "I'm glad you're back."

"I have to deliver my catch. Where should I meet you?" he asked as he brought his hand to her face to cup her chin.

"I need a few hours," she replied, "Meet me outside Granny's at sunset."

"Sunset it is," he vowed as he angled his lips against hers. It took a few more minutes before they parted and went about their tasks. Killian watched Emma walk away for a few minutes as he replayed the look she'd given him when she was in his arms. He spoke to himself with an amused smirk, "That's what I call a welcome home kiss."

On her way back to her parents' apartment, Emma was stopped in her tracks by Neal.

"He's really back?" Neal frowned as he kicked at ground with his feet.

"Killian was never gone," Emma told him.

"But after he didn't come back last night I thought that maybe you and he were done," Neal replied, "That you told him to leave."

"I've kept you both in limbo, and that was wrong of me," Emma sighed.

"You chose him, didn't you?" Neal realized.

"Are you surprised?" Emma nodded, "What we had was a long time ago. We were kids; or rather I was a kid, a stupid, naïve kid. I will always hold a special place for those memories, and I will never regret it because of the son we share. For the longest time, I wondered why you did what you did, but I don't anymore. I got closure, and I hope that maybe now you can have that too. Go back to New York if you want. Stay here in Storybrooke. Do whatever you want to do, but do it for you."

"Henry said that you bought a cottage overlooking the water," Neal stated.

"Putting down roots," Emma nodded, "Finally acting like a grown up."

"Maybe I should give that a try," Neal nodded.

"See you around, Neal," Emma smiled as she stepped past him.

* * *

Emma still couldn't believe her eyes when she took in her surroundings. She'd only seen the small cottage the previous day, but she'd known the instant she first stepped inside that this was the place she was meant to live. Thanks to the seed money that Neal had left in her car after she'd gotten out of prison ten years ago, she had enough for the down payment and a steady income as the sheriff to make the monthly payments. The bank had even allowed her to move in before the paperwork was finished.

The outside of the cottage had Emma thinking it was something out of her mother's fairytale story. It looked small, but it felt roomier on the inside. Henry had already picked out his bedroom and had been bringing over things from his two bedrooms.

Navigating the circular, metal staircase to the master bedroom with boxes had been tricky. It had surprised all that it was David to suggest magic to get the furniture into the bedroom, but Blue was eager to lend a helping hand, with the assistance of a tiny bit of fairy dust. What Emma hadn't realized was that the dust also transformed the room into her perfect oasis. No interior decorator was required.

"It's nearly sunset, Emma," Mary Margaret told her daughter as she was putting the finishing touches on the dinner she'd prepared for Emma and Killian.

"I'd better get Hook then," Emma surveyed her surroundings. There were still boxes lying around, but the homey comforts still came through. It was presentable.

"I'll finish up here and then slip out before you get back," Mary Margaret assured her.

"Thank you for all your help," Emma hugged her mother, "I couldn't have done this without you."

"Except for the edible dinner part, yes, you could," Mary Margaret assured her, "You'd better get going before Hook thinks you stood him up."

Emma made her way quickly to Granny's where Killian had made himself comfortable at one of the tables in the outside patio area and was reading a book.

"What's the latest?" Emma asked as she reached for the book, "Jules Verne."

"Another suggestion of Belle's," Killian nodded, "It's quite good."

"You certainly love those classics," she smiled as she pulled him to his feet.

He was surprised when she pulled him in the opposite direction of entering the diner.

"No dinner, Love?" he asked as he resisted her direction by pointing towards the diner with his hook, "I've been a sea for a few days. I'm quite hungry for things other than fish."

"Then it's a good thing I didn't make fish," she pulled him along.

"You cooked?" he swallowed nervously.

"Relax, Captain," she chuckled, "Mary Margaret cooked. I'm just serving."

Killian released a breath of relief.

"Someday I am going to cook for you," she threatened him.

"I've lived for over three hundred years, Emma. Isn't food poisoning a cruel way to end my existence?"

"Bloody pirate," she muttered under her breath as she continued to pull him along, bypassing both the B&B and Mary Margaret's apartment.

Killian became nervous as they kept walking. He nearly walked right into her when she stopped abruptly in front of a white picketed fence. "I never thought I'd be such a traditional girl," Emma began as she unlatched the fence and pushed her way through.

"Traditional, how?" he asked as he watched her pull a key from her jacket pocket and unlock the door.

"White picket fence," she motioned towards the yard, "It's kind of the idyllic fifties home accessory."

"You are still the Sheriff here, so this isn't considered breaking and entering, is it?" he looked around nervously to see if anyone was witnessing their activities.

"I have a key, Einstein," she held it up for him to see.

"Einstein?" he inquired.

"Famous scientist, considered a really smart guy, some said a genius," she explained as she pushed the door open, "Substitute his name for genius. It's an expression."

Killian made a mental note of looking up this Einstein chap in the encyclopedia next time he went to the library as Emma stepped into the home. As Killian stepped in behind her the smells of dinner cooking overwhelmed his senses. "Any chance of you taking cooking lessons from your mother?"

Emma rolled her eyes as she watched him glance around the room, his eyes lingering at the boxes.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"This is my new home," Emma told him as she tossed the key on the table by the door.

"Home?" he repeated in surprise.

"Henry wanted some permanent roots here, and after a second of thought so did I," Emma explained, "I'd only started looking yesterday when I found this place. It had been abandoned for twenty-eight years, but it's in remarkable condition, even the furniture. I really only had to replace the mattresses on the beds, but I would have done that anyways."

"It's charming," he told her.

"That's what my mom said yesterday when she saw it," Emma stated as she motioned towards one of the doors, "This is Henry's room."

Killian had a mental flash of a picture outside of one of the cabins of his ship as Emma opened the door and showed him inside.

"This is an extra bedroom," Emma opened another door, but quickly closed it as she pulled him up the circular staircase. His eyes glanced upon the open floor plan, which was even more familiar than Henry's room, but she didn't stop her climb as she pushed her way through an opening in the ceiling. "This was the real selling point."

"What a view," Killian surveyed the landscape that overlooked the bluff the home was sitting on.

"That looks like the Jolly Roger," she spotted his ship with a telescope she'd tucked away.

Killian turned towards her abruptly to see her standing behind a wheel. The roof of the home looked every bit like the deck of his ship.

"I figured you'd still get plenty of sea time so you wouldn't be missing the ship, but this was a nice touch," she explained as he took the telescope from her and collapsed it with his hook.

"What are you doing to me, Swan?" he grinned as she pulled him towards a candlelit dinner table with a red and white checkered tablecloth and droopy candles.

"Did you ever see Lady and the Tramp?" she inquired as she sat him in one of the chairs, "What am I saying? Of course you haven't."

"Are you calling me a tramp, Love?" he laughed as she poured wine into two glasses.

"You know tramp might not mean what you think it means in this day," she smirked.

"In my day it meant a drunkard who wanders the streets," he told her.

"And in my day it means a girl who will sleep with nearly anyone," she took her seat as she gave his definition some thought, "But I guess in the context of the movie, your definition is more accurate."

"So I'm a drunkard who wanders the streets," he frowned.

"No," she protested.

"Well, I certainly can't be the lady in this little moving picture of yours," he told her, "I'd hate to state the obvious here…"

"The movie title isn't the important part here," she cut him off, "It's one of the scenes in the movie that I'm referencing."

"Set the scene for me, Love," he sat patiently as he took a drink from his glass.

"Well, there were these two dogs…" she began.

"So we're dogs here," he raised an eyebrow, "Should we get on our hands and knees?"

She silenced him with a harsh glare, "One of the dogs was turned out of her home because of these two evil Siamese cats and this street wise dog finds her and takes her under his wing. They end up in the back alley of this Italian restaurant where the one dog is a frequent visitor. The jolly Italian chef serves them a plate of spaghetti and meatballs as he sings 'Bella Notte'. As they are eating their spaghetti they happen to start eating the same strand of pasta and end up kissing."

"I don't need pasta to kiss you, Love," he grinned.

"It's just a romantic scene," Emma told him, "I wanted to give us that. I didn't even have Mary Margaret make pasta."

"This would have been romantic without setting that scene," he told her as he made a production of pointing out their surroundings, "A beautiful sunset over the water, birds singing around us, a beautiful girl sitting across from me. What else is needed?"

"I suppose not much else," she smiled as she reached for his hand.

"How about we eat, Love?" he suggested.

Emma nodded as she released his hand and lifted the silver cloches away from their meals. It was a simple meatloaf and mashed potatoes.

"Tastes like Granny's," Killian noted as he took his first bite, "Are you sure you're not trying to pass off her cooking as your mother's?"

"If I were trying to pass off Granny's cooking, I would have said I made it," she pointed out.

"Fair point," he chuckled.

"I think it is Granny's recipe though," Emma offered as they continued on with their meal, mostly in silence. It was only at the end that Emma began to shiver in the night air.

"Come here, Swan," Killian pulled her to her feet and brought her into his arms.

"I don't know how I managed last night," she admitted, "I could not get warm. What have you done to me, Pirate?"

"I haven't done anything to you, Love," he smiled.

"I love how you call me that," she smiled as she looked into his eyes as they began to dance in time with the waves crashing against the bluff below, "Whether it's Love, Lass, or just saying my name."

"Something is different in your eyes tonight," Killian noted, withholding any term of endearment to have the serious conversation.

"I found a home," she replied as she held his gaze, "And it's not just here in Storybrooke or even here in this cottage. It's right here, right where I'm currently standing, right here in your arms."

"Does that mean?" he asked with a hopefulness that was hard to miss.

"That I cut Neal free, yes?" she nodded.

"Emma," he whispered against her lips.

"I chose, Killian," she added as her eyes trailed to his lips to watch them turn into his sexy smile, "I choose you."

Killian's lips crashed against hers, swallowing the moan of satisfaction that escaped as he plundered her mouth.

Emma had never been kissed with such passion, such unadulterated need. The feel of it all completely overwhelmed her. She held onto his shoulders and allowed him to be her guide. His warmth thoroughly surrounded her.

"Killian," she moaned as his lips trailed down her neck to her collarbone.

"We should relocate," he told her as his hands found the hem of her shirt.

"God, yes," she agreed as she reluctantly broke free from his embrace and pulled him towards the door to the circular staircase.

At the last second he released her hand and went to the table to blow out the candles before following her down to the master bedroom. "I'd hate to burn down your cottage on the first night."

"Who knew a pirate could be a hero?" she smirked as she peeled away his leather jacket, letting it fall to the floor with a satisfying thud, "I have been dreaming about doing that since I first saw you in it."

"Turn about is fair play, Love," he told her as he slid his hook beneath the red leather she'd been wearing the first day they'd met. The coolness of his hook against her skin did nothing to diminish the heat she felt permeating her body as he slid the leather from her shoulders.

Emma's eyes slid closed as his hook trailed along her collarbone with enough pressure to leave a temporary mark, but not enough to cut through the skin. The clicked of metal brought her back to reality as she watched him disengage his hook and toss it on the table a few steps away. The clanging sound barely registered as her lips descended upon his as she pulled at his clothes with each step towards the bed. A path of discarded clothes littered their way to the bed as she fell upon it, taking him with her.

She could feel his touch everywhere. His fingers blazed a trail along her body they went. She would have sworn he had two hands as his touch was everywhere. She was on fire as he touched and tasted every bit that she had to offer.

"So beautiful," he whispered as he took a moment to appreciate her body. The moment of inaction was too much for Emma as she rolled them so that she was on top.

"Have I told you how much I appreciate your aggressive streak?" he gave her his devilish grin.

"Shut up and kiss me," Emma smiled as her lips whispered against his.

"As you wish," his head rose off the pillow to capture her mouth. His arms wrapped around her body keeping her chest pressed tightly against his as they both savored the contact.

Emma didn't protest when he rolled them again so that he was once again on top. "We'll try it your way next time," he vowed as his hand felt around on the bed for something that he'd tossed earlier as she been too busy pulling at his clothes to notice.

"What are you…" she was going to ask what he was looking for when he produced the condom that had sparked so much embarrassment the first time they'd attempted this particular dance. There was none this time.

"Open it for me, Love," he requested, "It looks as if two hands might be advantageous here, and I think speed is a necessity."

"I hope you can live up to your reputation, Pirate," she tore at the foil wrapper to open it, "I've been fantasizing about this moment for awhile. I'd hate for you to disappoint."

"Sounds like a challenge," he raised an eyebrow, "I love a good challenge."

"Good to hear," she laughed as he snatched the condom and proceeded to put it on with a fluidity that was surprising considering it was likely his first time using one. Her laughter ended abruptly as he filled her. Her moan of satisfaction echoed in the room.

"That boosts a man's ego," he stilled for a moment.

"As if you need it," she challenged him as her fingers pressed into shoulders, grabbing ahold of the first bit of flesh she could get to keep her grounded as she the sensations over took her. His arrogant swagger was certainly well earned.

"You might want to hang on, Love," he warned her, "There be bumpy seas ahead."

Emma's hand grasped at his shoulders a bit tighter as they began to rise and fall together as wave after wave of pleasure overtook them.

Completely spent, Killian collapsed against her.

"I think I figured out where your heat originates," Emma stated after a few moments spent trying to catch her breath.

"Where is that, Love?" he laughed as he nipped at the juncture where her collarbones met.

"Between your legs," she gave him a mischievous smile, "Wow."

"That's a good wow," he told her.

"You put those fantasies I've been having to shame," she ran her fingers through his hair, brushing it away from his face.

"Did I live up to my pirate reputation?"

"Oh, yes," she nodded her head vigorously.

"One question," he asked, "What does one do with this condom now?"

Emma burst out laughing as she brought his lips to hers.

* * *

Killian watched Emma sleep soundly with the aid of the moonlight shining in through window. She had such a serene look about her.

He was still in disbelief that they'd gotten to this moment. She'd chosen him. She'd welcomed him home with her arms open wide and told him that she'd found a home in his arms. Being an orphan himself, he knew how rare that feeling was, and he hoped with all his might that he didn't waste her trust. It was the rarest of treasures that he'd ever hope to find.

"You awake?" he heard Emma ask as she reached up to touch his chin.

"I've been watching you sleep," he told her as he ran a finger along her jaw tenderly.

"Aren't you tired?" she let out a healthy yawn as she stretched out her sore muscles. She hadn't been intimate with anyone in longer than she'd care to admit.

"Never felt more awake in all my life," he kissed her forehead softly.

"Everything alright?" she asked as she searched his eyes for any sign of doubt about the giant leap they'd taken in their relationship.

"Everything is wonderful," he assured her. His eyes locked with her.

As much as his eyes were smiling, Emma still saw a small amount of fear in them. She could have ignored it. She knew he would want her to, but she'd lived with buried feelings for far too long.

"Don't shut me out," she requested, "Tell me what's wrong?"

Killian's eyes closed for a moment as he released a sigh, "I'm afraid to sleep. I'm afraid to fall asleep because when I wake up this whole night will only be a dream."

"You still can't allow yourself to believe that I would actually choose you," she concluded.

"No," he responded simply, "Do you really know the man that you've chosen?"

"I know everything that I need to know," she assured him.

"Do you?" he challenged her, "Emma, I've done things…"

"I know," she guided his eyes back to hers when he looked away abruptly, "You've done awful things. I've seen you in action a time or two. I know how ruthless and calculating you can be. I'm not blind or naïve. I know what you're capable of, but I also know how kind and gentle you can be."

"How do you reconcile that?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I don't know why I'm able to look past the villain inside you, but I am. I know you have doubts about yourself, but do you doubt me?"

"No," he responded instantly.

"I've made my decision," she reminded him, "And I stand by it and will defend it if necessary. I promise that my eyes are open wide. I believe that people can change when they want to. I believe you can change because I know you want to. I've seen it already in the way you've tried to fit into the town. I've seen it as you've tried to make amends."

"You make me want to be a better person, if that's even possible," he replied.

"We can't change the past," Emma told him, "Those things that you did can't be undone. It is possible to change who you are, and you're doing that."

Killian dove in for a kiss that left Emma breathless.

"Do you have more of those condoms, Love?" he broke away for a moment, "I think we're going to need them."

"Nightstand drawer," she motioned towards the appropriate drawer as she brought her hand to the back of his neck to draw him back to her.

Killian would fumble several times for the drawer that night.

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm still in awe of the number of follows, favorites and reviews I've gotten in response to this story. Thank you so much to everyone for their interest. Keep those coming.**

"Emma always brings me to the bus stop in the morning," Henry told his grandfather as they walked together to the bus that would take him to school, "Is she alright?"

"I'm sure she's fine," David patted his grandson's back, "She called Mary Margaret this morning and asked us to take care of you, but she promises to be waiting for you right here this afternoon."

"She's with Hook, isn't she?" he frowned.

"Probably," David nodded, "But I thought you liked him?"

"I do," Henry nodded, but the frown stayed in place.

"But you like your father better," David concluded.

"I just want us to be a family," Henry insisted.

"You are a family," David replied, "We're all a family. It's just not a traditional family like in that fairytale book of yours. I never thought that I'd have a daughter that is the same age as me or a grandson before I'm thirty, but here we are."

"Are they going to get married?" Henry asked, "Emma and Killian?"

"I don't know, Henry," David replied, "But I'm sure if that was to come up your mother would talk to you about your feelings first."

The yellow bus pulled up to the curb and children started piling in.

"Have a good day at school," David told him as his grandson's patted his back once again.

"And Emma is going to be here at the end of the day?" Henry asked.

"I promise," David nodded.

Henry got into line behind the rest of the kids waiting to get on the bus. He turned to look back at his grandfather, gave him a slight wave, before he hopped onto the bus and found a seat.

Just as the bus pulled away, Emma came sprinting in.

"I missed it, didn't I?" Emma asked her father. She was out of breath from her sprint over, and she looked a bit disheveled from more than just a morning sprint.

"If the question is about missing putting Henry on the bus to school, the answer is yes," David told her, "But your mother and I covered for you when you didn't show up at Granny's this morning."

"Thank you," Emma took a deep breath to regain her wind, "Overslept this morning. Forgot to set my alarm clock."

"Is that the story you're going to use today?" David laughed.

"What story?" Emma glared at him, "It's what happened."

"Want some fatherly advice?" David challenged her with a merry laugh, "Come up with a better story before you pick up Henry from the bus this afternoon like I promised him you would."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked as she walked quickly to catch up with her father on their way to the station.

"Henry isn't going to believe that you simply overslept after spending the night with Killian," David told her.

"I've spent every night with Killian since we left Neverland," Emma challenged him.

"I didn't need to hear that," David groaned as he paused from his walk for a moment to contemplate what Emma was saying before picking up the pace.

"No, it's not what it seems like," Emma continued to insist as she was nearly running to keep up with him, "Well, its kind of what it seems like."

"We may be the same age, Emma, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be okay with hearing about your sex life," David told her as they entered the station. He quickly shed his coat and put it on the back of his chair. "You're my daughter."

"And I'm not going to tell you about it," Emma assured him, "And I promise you, we overslept. Killian was scrambling for the Jolly Roger too."

"He's an independent contractor," David challenged her, "He sets his own hours."

"But the early ones are when he says is best for catching the fish," Emma stated.

"So the two of you didn't last night?" David released a sigh of relief.

"I'm not going to answer that question on principle," Emma stated, but the blush that crept to her cheeks told David he wouldn't have liked the answer.

"Just remind Killian that I have a gun, and I know how to use it," David stated.

Emma fought to contain a snicker as she turned her attention to the paperwork piled on her desk. Being the sheriff wasn't as action packed as she thought it would be when she took the job originally. No one talked about the paperwork.

"David," she stated after a moment of silence.

"Could you maybe call me Dad?" David asked.

"I…ah…could I work on that?" she fumbled for a response.

"Sure," he conceded. He knew she was still wrapping her head around her parents being her age and fairytale characters.

"Have you thought about running for sheriff?" she asked.

"Last I checked, that seat was taken," he pointed towards her chair.

"Well, at the time it was either me or Sidney Glass," Emma stated, "There really wasn't anyone else willing to throw their hat into the ring."

"You're going to need that steady paycheck to pay for that home you just bought yourself," David reminded her.

"I'd make enough as a deputy," she shrugged, "Surprisingly waterfront property in this town is dirt cheap."

"Well, we have three more years before I have to decide," David stated.

"Unless I were to resign," Emma tapped her pen against her desk.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" he asked.

"Isn't it a little weird working for your daughter?" Emma asked.

"I guess I always saw it as working with," David replied, "Does it really matter who's the sheriff and who's the deputy?"

"I suppose not," Emma sighed.

"Let's see this town through the next three years," David suggested, "Then we'll decide. There are enough fairytales in that book of Henry's to keep us busy for awhile on top of the everyday run of the mill crimes that seem to occur around here."

"True," Emma laughed, "Maybe we should tear out some of those pages so we can have some peace and quiet."

"If it would help," David laughed heartily along with her.

* * *

"I think our secret is out, Love," Killian returned from his fishing trip earlier than was his usual routine and snuck into Emma's cottage where she had been waiting anxiously for him having taken a late lunch as they had agreed that morning as they were running for the door.

"What secret are you referring to?" she asked as she peeled away his coat while biting at his neck.

"I stopped at Granny's for a bite to eat on my way here, and Ruby gave me a curious look," he explained, "She asked if I'd enjoyed my previous evening."

"That's just her looking to improve her tips," Emma rolled her eyes as she guided him towards the bed as they hastily pushed away their clothes.

"She told me dessert was on the house as I needed to keep up my strength," he added as she pushed him onto the bed.

"She's a lot more observant than I've ever given her credit for," Emma grinned, "But she does have a point. You are going to need to keep up your strength."

"You're quite the insatiable lass, aren't you?"

"I didn't hear any complaining last night and into this morning," she hovered over him.

"What exactly is there to complain about?" he grinned.

"This will go faster if you stop talking," she told him as she alternated between biting and kissing his neck.

"If that is the incentive, I'll never stop talking," he grinned devilishly.

"My lunch hour ends in thirty minutes and then I have to pick up Henry. Because of you, I missed taking him to the bus stop this morning," she scowled at him, "If you don't want me to leave you with that uncomfortable feeling, I'd suggest you get on with it."

"How is it my fault that you never set your alarm?" he spun them over on the bed so he was on top.

"Until last night I never needed one," she glared at him as she spun them back to their original position.

"Sounds like you're the one complaining, Love," he spun them again.

"This isn't a wrestling match, Killian," she reversed positions again, "Take me or suffer the consequences of a very unpleasant case of blue balls."

"Blue what?" he repeated.

"Oh, god, you don't even know what that is," she groaned as she buried her head in his neck for a moment.

"I don't think in the context of what you're describing I do," he spun them again, "Unless you intend to hurl a blue ball at a certain appendage."

"I'm going to order you a book on modern slang," she rolled her eyes as, "But for right now, just…" Her thought was interrupted as he filled her.

She hadn't been able to sit still all day. Her mind had continually drifted to this place, to the two of them in bed trying to satisfy their appetite for one another. She'd accidentally got caught up in one particular fantasy and released a moan that she tried to cover with a cough she was pretty sure David hadn't bought.

"Worst day of fishing in my entire bloody existence," he told her as they road together to their mutual satisfaction, "I lost count of how many fish got off my hook."

"I hope the most important one stayed on," she cocked an eyebrow, trying to imitate his cocky expression.

"Aye, it certainly has," he continued to rock against her, "Best catch I've never made too."

Emma felt the tingling starting in her toes as her eyes began to glaze over. Killian had spent the better part of the evening and morning coaxing that look out of her. He swelled with pride he brought her over the ledge of bliss. As her eyes rolled back, he surged into her one final time before he collapsed in exhaustion.

* * *

"Hey, Kid," Emma greeted Henry as he stepped off the bus, "Sorry about this morning. I overslept."

"It's okay," he hugged her around the middle.

"How about we get some takeout from Granny's, bring it back to the cottage, and watch a movie together?" she suggested, "It will be just the two of us tonight."

"Any movie I want?" Henry asked.

"Anything you want," Emma nodded, "As long as it's age appropriate. Nothing rated R or above."

"I know what I want to watch," Henry told her cryptically.

"Good," she ushered him towards Granny's, "Hopefully you know what you want to order too."

"Can Killian join us?" Henry asked as they were about to enter the diner.

"What about it being just the two of us tonight?" Emma asked, "Is the thought of spending the night with just your mom that boring?"

"No," Henry stated, "But you and Killian are dating, and I need to get used to that, don't I?"

"It would be nice," Emma conceded, "But I told you I wasn't going to force him on you."

Henry looked up with his large doe eyes.

"If you want Killian to join us, go ask him," Emma relented, "He's probably on his ship."

"I'll be right back," Henry told her as he was about to dart off.

"Hey, what do you want to eat?" she called after him.

"A cheeseburger and French fries," Henry skidded to a halt.

"I'll meet you back at the cottage," she told him as she went to the counter to order their meals, throwing in an extra cheeseburger for Killian. She knew he wouldn't turn down her son.

"Sounds like things are going well between the two men in your life," Ruby was wiping down the counter when Emma walked in.

"Yeah, three cheeseburgers and fries to go," Emma stated.

Ruby turned to put in the order and then turned back just as quickly, "So?"

"So, what?" Emma inquired.

"Don't play dumb with me, Sheriff," Ruby eyed her in amusement as she tapped at her ears, "These wolf senses of mine knows what they heard last night. It certainly wasn't me howling at the moon."

Emma cursed Ruby's super-wolf hearing under her breath.

"So," Ruby repeated.

"Pretty fantastic," Emma relented, not even trying to hide the smile that she felt forming.

"I would hope three hundred years were well spent on something," Ruby giggled, "Was it with the hook or without?"

"I'm not going into details with you, Wolf," Emma told her, "All you're getting is it was pretty fantastic."

"And how many times was it pretty fantastic?" Ruby's brow rose curiously.

"I lost count," Emma admitted.

"So he has stamina and is fantastic," Ruby grinned, "What else?"

"How are those burgers coming?" Emma asked. She knew that if she sat there too long that Ruby would eventually pry out every detail.

"Neal came in today," Ruby offered a change of subject, "He looks pretty defeated. Does that mean you came to a decision?"

"Yep," Emma nodded as the guilt settled into the pit of her stomach. She knew that she'd hurt one of them no matter what her decision had been, but that didn't stop the sensation. "Did he say anything to you?"

"He's talking about moving back to New York," Ruby stated, "But he's been talking about that since you all got back from Neverland."

"Now it's likely by himself," Emma frowned, "I hope he still wants to be a part of Henry's life."

"I would hope that he wouldn't want joint custody," Ruby stated.

"Regina is legally his mother," Emma replied, "I don't see Madam Mayor giving him much."

"What kind of arrangement do you have with Regina?" Ruby asked.

"Arrangement?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, if she is legally his mother, doesn't she dictate where Henry stays?" Ruby asked.

"Henry mostly makes that decision for himself," Emma shrugged.

"And what if he wants to go with Neal to New York for part of the time?" Ruby pressed.

"I don't know," Emma thought for a moment, "That's never really been brought up."

The doorbell chimed the arrival of both Henry and Killian.

"I thought we were going to meet at the cottage," Emma spun to greet the pair.

"Granny's is on the way," Killian told her as his lips brushed against her cheek as he whispered, "Hello, Lover."

Ruby turned away quickly to not show that she'd heard his words.

"So Henry talked you into joining us for movie night," Emma smiled, "Did he tell you what movie we were watching?"

"He did," Killian replied, "It sounded pretty interesting from the synopsis your son gave."

"Perhaps he could give it to me," Emma eyed her son.

"I've been sworn to secrecy, Love," Killian told her, "Isn't that right, Lad?"

"At least until the film starts," Henry added, "Then it will be pretty obvious."

"Burgers are ready," Ruby turned towards them with a bag in her hand, "I threw in desserts for the three of you on the house."

"Keeping up our strength, Red," Emma glared at her friend.

"Huh?" Henry asked in confusion.

"It's not important," Emma assured her son, "How much do we owe you, Ruby?"

After paying and including a generous tip, the trio was on the way to Emma's cottage. Not much had changed from the previous day, but Emma had set up the television and DVD player.

"So this is a smaller version of that theater we went to," Killian eyed the television with curiosity, "What will they think of next?"

Emma transferred all their burgers and fries to individual plates as Henry located and loaded the DVD into the player. Emma was two bites into her fries when she heard the distinct music that gave away which movie they were watching, Star Trek.

"Really, Henry, again?" Emma sighed.

"I like this movie," Henry defended his choice.

"We've watched it ten times already," Emma replied, "And no matter how much you try to talk me into it, no that captain's mother does not look anything like me."

"Shhh," Henry told her, "I want Killian to judge."

Emma rolled her eyes again. By the end of the movie, Killian and Henry were convinced that she had a twin somewhere in the world and that twin was the mother of Captain Kirk. She didn't feel the need to point out that it was merely a movie. Though it probably would have broken Killian's heart if she'd told him the truth as the pair dissected every bit of the movie.

"Time for bed, Henry," Emma told her son as she cleaned up the dishes that had been scattered about during the movie, "You have school tomorrow."

Henry groaned in disappointment.

"I know I'm a horrible mother, but you'll be thanking me when you become a doctor or an astronaut," Emma told him, "Brush your teeth and then off to bed."

Emma was as giddy as a schoolgirl as Henry stomped off.

"What are you so cheery about?" Killian asked as he stepped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist while she rinsed the dishes.

"That's the first time I've actually been able to say that to him," she laughed, "It's such a normal thing for a mother to say to her son."

"Hmmm," he hummed into her ear, "I didn't think I'd get to see you tonight."

"You can thank Henry. It was entirely his idea. Personally, I tried to talk him out of it," she smirked, "Truth be told, I'm kind of sick of you, Captain."

Killian growled as he bit down sharply on her earlobe.

Emma had to work hard to not squeal in reply, "Is that the best you've got?"

"I'll show you the best I've got," he vowed as he thrust his hips into her backside.

"After Henry goes to sleep," she scolded him, "And only if you promise to keep the volume down."

"I can promise," he vowed as he spun her in his arms to look her directly in the eyes, "But can you?"

Emma found herself lost in the icy depths and forgot his question. Just as their lips were about to meet, Henry popped out of the bathroom.

"Good night, Mom, night, Killian," he stated.

"Good night, Henry," Emma broke free of Killian's arms as Killian added, "Good night, Lad."

Emma finished cleaning up as Killian made his way to the roof to take in the moonlight shining over the sea. If he closed his eyes he could almost feel the gentle rocking of his ship.

"This roof is going to get a lot of use," Emma noted as she joined him, hooking her fingers into the belt loops of the jeans he was wearing to pull him away from the rail so she could slip in front of him.

"It's one of the best features," he noted as his head came to rest against her shoulder.

"I'm kind of partial to the master bedroom," she replied.

"Yes, that is another wonderful feature," he smirked, "Reminds me of the Captain's Quarters on the Jolly Roger."

"That was the first thing I thought of when I saw it," she admitted, "And then when I saw this roof, I just knew this place was perfect."

"Perfect for you or us?" he asked.

"Both," she told him, "I guess subconsciously I'd made my choice before I made it official. Do you think you could be comfortable here?"

"As in permanently?" he asked.

"As in the nights we stay here," she amended. She wasn't ready to talk about making their relationship permanent, and she was pretty sure he felt the same way.

"Considering that I'm able to sleep next to you, that's pretty comfortable for me," he told her.

"What were you thinking about before I came up?" she asked. She'd stood back and watched him for a few minutes before she'd announced her presence.

"I was thinking about how happy I've been lately," he told her as he kissed her hairline, "Happier than I've been in the longest time, centuries actually."

"That's a lot of pressure on me," she told him, "Three centuries of misery for what?"

"Even if it's three days of happiness, it's worth it," he vowed.

"Don't jinx us," she scolded him, "You were thinking about something else. What aren't you telling me?"

"I think Pan is going to find his way here," Killian told her, "And he's not going to like that we got the upper hand on him."

"So what are we going to do?" she asked.

"Be prepared," he told her, "For starters, I'm not going to be sailing as far from Storybrooke as I have been."

"And I'll check how the dwarves have been coming mining the fairy dust," she replied, "A little dust couldn't hurt, right?"

"I've only dealt with Pan in Neverland," he replied, "Free of that island, there is no telling what could happen. He may or may not have his magic, but Henry was important to him and the survival of the island. He's not going to just give up."

"Gold," Emma stated.

"Belle is looking for a way to bring him back to Storybrooke," Killian nodded, "If she finds a way…"

"Pan will tag along," Emma finished for him.

"Whether the Dark One wants him to or not," Killian nodded.

"We should tell Neal," Emma stated, "The more people that we have to help the better, right?"

"Yes," he agreed, "We should warn the entire town, but not in a way to work everyone up. Not everyone will be susceptible to his manipulations."

"How did you fall into allegiance with him?" Emma asked.

"He caught me in the weakest of moments," he explained, "The first time I met Pan was on a voyage with my brother. The king we sailed for sent us to Neverland to retrieve Dreamshade, claiming it to be a cure all for any disease."

"That's the poison that was supposed to kill David," Emma stated.

"The king obviously lied," Killian conceded, "Pan told us as much when we first arrived. To prove a point, my brother cut himself with it. It nearly killed him on the spot, which is when Pan appeared to tell me how to save him. He said that the remedy came at a price. It wasn't until we returned to our world from Neverland that I knew what price that was."

"When your brother died," Emma concluded.

"I didn't return to Neverland for many years, not until Milah died. I needed a place where I would never grow old while I figured out a way to defeat the crocodile," Killian explained, "Which is when Pan made his bargain with me."

"We'll figure out a way to defeat him," Emma stated confidently.

"I hope so," he replied.

"Come on, we'll think better on a good night's sleep," Emma pulled him towards the staircase.

Killian allowed her to pull him towards her bed and make him forget for the night who Peter Pan even was.

**TBC…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Not enough thank yous available to go around. Thank you to my beta. Thank you to my readers. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Enjoy~**

"Do I dare ask?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter as they met for a morning of unpacking and then a light lunch that weekend. Killian, David and Henry had gone sailing, leaving mother and daughter to entertain themselves. They were using that time to unpack the remaining boxes in the cottage. Emma hadn't found the time that week to do much unpacking.

"That depends on the question you're asking," Emma stated as she brought some kitchen utensils into the kitchen. Her mother must have snuck those into the box because Emma didn't see much need for them considering she was hopeless in the kitchen.

"Neal's been looking pretty down the few times I've seen him since Killian's ship returned," Mary Margaret stated, "Does that mean that you made your decision official?"

"I told Neal before I told Killian," Emma confirmed, "No surprise, he wasn't happy about it, but he's been civil the few times we've talked this week since."

"So you and Hook...Killian," Mary Margaret quickly corrected herself. She was trying to see him more the way her daughter did, but it was hard with the silver hook at the end of his arm. "So you and Killian talked?"

"That night, yes," Emma nodded, "The nights since, not so much."

"Uncharted territory here. Am I allowed to ask how the sex was?" Mary Margaret asked, "Do mothers and daughters share things like that? We did before the curse, but now it's a bit..."

"Awkward," Emma chimed in, "And I'd appreciate not knowing the details of your sex life. Seeing it in Technicolor before that welcome home party we had when we returned from the Enchanted Forest was scarring enough."

"Fair enough," Mary Margaret conceded, "But Killian is no relation to either of us aside from being your...is boyfriend the right term?"

"Seems a tad juvenile," Emma replied, "Especially for a man that is over three hundred years old."

"Lover?" Mary Margaret offered slowly, "I mean that is if you two are...maybe you're not. Maybe I'm assuming things that I shouldn't be."

"We'll go with lover," Emma stopped her mother's ramblings, "But I'm not giving details." She couldn't read in her mother's expression if she was disappointed or relieved by the news.

"So what happens now?" Mary Margaret asked.

"We're just enjoying where we are, right now," Emma stated, "A lot, actually, and it's nice to have a few quiet moments to catch our breath. It seems like since the curse broke it has been one crisis after another."

"Let's hope the quiet lasts for awhile," Mary Margaret stated, "It's been nice being home with David and not worrying for everyone's safety."

"Killian think Pan is going to find a way here," Emma stated hesitantly, "He's really worried about it, losing sleep over it actually."

"Your father said something about it the other night," Mary Margaret nodded, "I guess it was wishful thinking that he would simply let us live in peace, especially with Rumplestiltskin on the same island."

"Belle has been pouring through every magic book she can get her hands on in both the library and in Gold's private collection. She's bound to find a way," Emma stated.

"Love truly is blind," Mary Margaret noted.

"We just need to figure out a way to keep Pan away even if Gold finds his way home," Emma stated, "Pan is not someone I want to deal with a second time."

"That boy needs a good, swift kick in the butt," Mary Margaret stated.

"I thought Mary Margaret was more the hands off type compared to the warrior Snow White," Emma snorted in amusement.

"I am, but sometimes even mild mannered Mary Margaret believes that an out of control brat needs a firm hand," Mary Margaret conceded before taking a deep breath, "So you and Hook."

"Killian," Emma corrected her with a narrowing of the eyes, "And yes, me and Killian."

"It's just such an interesting twist," Mary Margaret responded.

"No more than having Snow White and Prince Charming turn out to be your parents, or Rumplestiltskin be your son's grandfather. I can keep going if you'd like," Emma responded.

"I suppose it is an interesting family tree. If you have kids, that make it even more complicated," Mary Margaret stated.

"Whoa, hold on there," Emma stated, "We're just dating. No one has brought up the 'm' or 'k' words yet, except you. If I recall, you were saying something about wanting another child in Neverland. How about we talk about that?"

"We're working on it," Mary Margaret responded cryptically.

"Should I be expecting a brother or sister in nine months?" the color drained from Emma's face.

"I don't know if we'll get that lucky, but it is something that we're discussing and trying for, especially now that we're all alone in the apartment. It's a lot bigger than I remembered," Mary Margaret stated.

"Just do me a favor and keep all that behind closed doors," Emma requested, "I still have bad dreams about that one time."

"Oh grow up, Emma," her mother scolded her, "We're all adults here."

"But you're still my mother, which makes this weird to talk about," Emma stated, "How about we agree to keep both of our sex lives behind closed doors?"

"This is probably best for everyone's sake," Mary Margaret conceded, "I just have one question, and I'll never ask another. Is it with the hook or without?"

Emma didn't dignify the question with a response.

* * *

"You're back rather quick," Emma greeted Killian with a kiss as he appeared at the cottage seemingly out of thin air, "You didn't shove my father and son overboard, did you?"

"That seems counterproductive," he told her as he kissed her deeply as he wrapped her up tight in his arms, "Especially for what I have in mind at this very moment."

"Hmmm," Emma hummed happily, "So very tempting."

"Do you have a better offer?" he looked slightly stunned by her apparent rejection.

"I wouldn't say that," she told him as Mary Margaret came down from the roof to see what had been holding up her daughter, who had gone to get beverages minutes earlier.

"Oh, hello, Captain," Mary Margaret greeted him, "I didn't know you'd be back so soon."

"The seas were a bit rough today," Killian explained, "The land lovers didn't fare so well."

"What?" both mother and daughter exclaimed.

"Henry seemed okay as soon as we docked. He took David back to your apartment to lay down," Killian elaborated.

"Oh my goodness," Mary Margaret grabbed her jacket and made a beeline for the door, "We'll have to do lunch on the roof another time, Emma."

"Send Henry my way if David needs time to recover," Emma called after Mary Margaret just before the front door closed.

"Then we'll have to be quick," Killian cocked a suggestive eyebrow.

"Just hold on there a minute, Pirate," Emma placed a hand at his chest to hold him at arm's length, "You failed to mention my son's illness. That's sort of a deal breaker here."

"He was thoroughly recovered when we stepped off the ship," Killian defended himself, "I suspect it was a ruse to make his grandfather feel a little less embarrassed about hurling over the side of my ship, which I now have to wash down, thanks to him."

"Not really feeling sorry for you at the moment," Emma shook her head as she detangled herself.

"And how can I find myself back in your good graces?" he asked as he strode towards her.

"Not sure, Captain," Emma eyes narrowed towards him, "Instead of seeing to it that my seasick father and son were alright, you came here to get your kicks. That's a deal breaker, Pirate."

"Even if I brought you a gift?" he eyed her curiously.

"Depends on the gift," she raised an eyebrow with intrigue.

Killian pulled out a rose he'd tucked safely into his coat and ran it along her cheek and throat.

It was only a simple rose, but it was the first flower he'd ever given her. It was silly, but she melted immediately.

"Trying to bribe me with flowers," she tried to fight through the blissful fog that was engulfing her, "Not even flowers, a flower."

"I was told that flowers were a woman's weakness," he stepped into her with his most confident, bordering on cocky smile.

"Pathetic," she continued to fight her pull towards him, even as her arms went around his shoulders.

"Don't insult yourself, Love," his grin widened, "I happen to be very charming, and you are not the first to fall victim."

"Henry's really okay?" she looked for a way to give into his web of seduction. Killian quickly nodded in confirmation.

Just as their lips met, Henry burst into the cottage to announce he was hungry.

Killian growled in annoyance at being interrupted as Emma greeted her son. Thankfully she and Mary Margaret had been sitting down to lunch when Killian had arrived, so food was already waiting for him.

"Hungry, Pirate?" Emma whispered in his ear as Henry took his plate of food up to the roof to eat. He responded immediately with a passionate kiss, letting her know his hunger was for more than food. "We'll pick up later."

"I'm holding you to that," his eyes bore in on hers.

"You'll need your strength," she told him as she freed herself from his embrace and handed him a plate of food.

"Does food equal strength in your world?" he asked, "Everyone bribes me with food to keep it up."

Emma giggled at the sexual reference he'd unintentionally made. "Just eat. I'll explain after Henry goes to sleep tonight."

Henry continued with his sailing lesson on the roof of the cottage even though Killian offered to take him back onto the water. Emma wondered if his claim of seasickness had more validity than Killian had given it earlier.

"Mom, Peter's going to find a way here, isn't he?" Henry thought out loud as the sunset on the day.

"He might," Emma nodded, "You are an important piece needed for the survival of his island. Unless he finds a truer believer, you're still a target, but I hope you know that I will do everything in my power to protect you."

"As will I, Lad," Killian chimed in.

Henry nodded as Emma hugged him.

"We're going to protect you," Emma repeated.

Killian and Emma traded concerned looks that they kept from Henry's eyes.

"Let's do something that gets us out of this cottage," Killian suggested, "We'll make ourselves crazy just staring at each other waiting for Pan's arrival which might take weeks or months or never happen at all."

"Bowling," popped out of Henry's mind almost immediately.

"Bowling?" Emma repeated in surprise, "Does Storybrooke even have a bowling alley?"

"Yeah," Henry stated, "The Piggen Brothers own it, but Mister Wolfson runs it mostly."

"Bowling it is," Emma stated, "Come on, Captain, we'll show you how we roll."

"What is this bowling?" Killian asked as Emma grabbed her jacket.

"It's a game," Emma replied, "And you drink a lot of beer and eat really unhealthy food in the process."

"Why didn't you say so?" he smirked as he followed along.

It was a bit of a process to figure out what size shoe Killian wore, but soon they were all set up at the lanes. Emma stepped up to the line to demonstrate how one bowls. Killian tried to pay attention, but once she bent over he was done for.

"Did you get that?" she asked as she returned to his side.

"I think I'll need a second demonstration," he told her sheepishly.

"All you saw was my backside, didn't you?" she concluded.

"It's a very lovely backside," he told her.

"Henry, why don't you show him how it's done," Emma suggested, "Hopefully, he'll pay more attention to the actual motions with you."

Henry nodded as he went through the process. The ball didn't reach it's intended target like it had with Emma's as it went into the gutter half way down the lane, but at least he thought Killian would understand the motions.

When Killian stepped up to take his turn, it wasn't pretty, but the ball made it down the lane, knocking over one pin in the process.

"What is the goal of this game anyways?" Killian asked as Emma told him to take another role.

"To knock down all the pins with one roll of the ball," she explained.

"Is that even possible?" his eyes widened in surprise.

"It is if you know what you're doing," she chuckled as his second ball drained right into the gutter, "Go ahead, Henry. Take your turn. We'll start keeping score."

"Score?" Killian asked.

"Whoever knocks down the most pins at the end of ten turns wins," Emma explained, "Each turns consists of rolling two balls down the lane. However many pins are knocked down is your score for that turn."

"And this is supposed to be fun?" Killian raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"It certainly will be for me," she snickered as Henry took his turn.

As they went through their turns, Killian managed a solid effort, but Emma and Henry both crushed him with their scores. His consolation was the rounds of beers Emma bought him.

"I thought you liked rum," Henry noted as Killian took a gulp from his glass.

"I'm not all that picky, Lad," Killian chuckled, "Rum is my preference, but alcohol is alcohol."

"You make yourself sound like an alcoholic, Captain," Emma cautioned him, "What's the longest you've ever gone without it?"

"I've never kept track," Killian shrugged.

"If I dared you to go a week without a drink?" she inquired, "Could you do it?"

"Aye," Killian nodded confidently.

"I challenge you to go a week without a drink," she responded, "Starting tomorrow morning."

"There would have to be some sort of incentive," he set his beer down.

"We'll come up with something," she responded cryptically.

"And how will you know if I'm sober?" he asked.

"We have these devices at the station that measure the alcohol content of a person's breathe," she explained, "We'll do the test twice a day."

"Because you can't take my word," he gave her a sinister grin.

"You are a pirate after all," she reminded him.

"Fair point," he chuckled.

After finishing up their game, Emma tallied their final scores, and they headed over to David and Mary Margaret's apartment.

"How's the land lover?" Emma asked as Mary Margaret answered the door.

"Better now that he's on solid ground," Mary Margaret stepped back to allow the trio into the apartment.

"We'll have to pick a calmer day next time, Mate," Killian told David as his lover's father didn't move from the sofa he was sitting on. He didn't look much better than he had when they docked, and he was beginning to perspire.

"So what are you three up to this evening?" Mary Margaret asked.

"We went bowling," Henry informed them.

"Really?" Mary Margaret looked taken aback, "Captain, had you ever been bowling before?"

"Never in my three hundred years," Killian confirmed.

"And how did it go?" Mary Margaret asked.

"He did good for his first attempt," Emma stated, "Only half of his balls ended up in the gutter."

"Better than I would do," Mary Margaret shrugged, "We take the children at the school bowling. I'm horrible. I always have one of the lowest scores."

"Was that during the curse when you were meek little Mary Margaret or after the curse when you remembered you were the kick butt bandit?" Emma asked curiously.

"Before I guess," Mary Margaret replied, "You make a good point. I wonder if my Snow skills would improve my score. David, we should go bowling."

"Another day perhaps," David nodded. He was clearly putting on a brave face. He still looked awful and was swaying back and forth.

"Did you just stop by to check on David?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Is that okay?" Emma asked, "We aren't interrupting anything, are we?"

"No, not at all," her mother assured her, "David's been kind of a couch potato all day."

"Couch potato?" Killian repeated.

"He's just sat around all day," Emma put things so he'd understand.

"At least I've kept that last meal down," David responded though he wasn't saying much as he hadn't eaten much of it.

"You going to be okay for your shift tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"I should be fine," David told her.

"Did you guys want to stay?" Mary Margaret asked, "We were going to put in a movie and make some popcorn."

"Can we stay, Mom?" Henry asked eagerly.

"Bowling took a lot out of me," Emma confessed, "But if you want to stay, you're more than welcome."

"We'll keep him the night," Mary Margaret hugged her grandson around the shoulders, "It will be kind of late when the movie ends, and with the deputy out of commission it's not going to be safe wandering the streets tonight."

"Yes, this town is so full of crime it's not safe to walk the streets at night," Emma laughed.

"Good night, Emma," Mary Margaret gave her daughter a curious look.

They traded hugs before Emma and Killian left.

"Did I miss something?" Killian asked as they walked hand in hand towards Emma's cottage.

"Like what?" Emma asked.

"Does your mother know about our evolved relationship?" Killian inquired.

"Why would you ask that?" she smiled coyly.

"Call it a pirate's hunch," he told her, "She seemed awfully eager to take Henry for the night."

"She likes spending time with her grandson," Emma shrugged, "Even before the curse was broken, he was her favorite student. She likes spending time with him."

"Does she know?" Killian repeated.

"I didn't go into detail, but she knows," Emma conceded.

"Should I be sleeping with one eye open now?" he felt a knot form in his stomach.

"What for?" Emma gave him a confused look.

"If your mother knows, I'm sure your father does too," Killian replied, "The man is an expert swordsman, and he carries a gun."

"He did want me to point out that fact to you earlier this week," Emma snickered, "I'm an adult. They know that I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions, including who I chose to sleep with. If David has a problem with it, it's his problem."

"Is that so?" he challenged her, "So if I went back to that apartment and announced we were sleeping together, you'd have no problem with that."

"I'd have a problem because Henry is there, and he's only eleven years old. He doesn't need his head filled with those images," she pulled on his arm when he'd stopped his steps, "His hormones are going to start raging soon as it is. Let's not rush things."

Killian's eyes showed a moment of confusion before he followed her along without further protest.

"Besides if you went back to my parents' place, it would slow down what I have planned for you at mine," she whispered in his ear as they walked, "We were interrupted earlier, but I could be persuaded to get back in the mood."

Killian's pace picked up as they neared her cottage.

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter 14

**This was a fun chapter for me to write, and I'm not going to lie, it got a bit intense.**

**Enjoy.**

"Couldn't quite get out of bed this morning, huh," Emma smirked when David appeared shortly after noon to pick up the rest of his shift as they'd agreed earlier that morning when he'd called to tell her he still wasn't feeling the best. Emma had slacked off for most of the morning, reading a book instead of filling out paperwork.

"The bed felt like it was moving all night," David explained, slightly out of breath from the short walk from his home to the station.

"Ew," Emma cringed.

"No, not in that way," David was quick to clarify his comments, "Mary Margaret slept on the sofa downstairs. I've never been seasick a day in my life until yesterday."

"Is it possible that it's not seasickness?" Emma offered as he sipped at the seltzer water his wife had procured for him that morning, "Perhaps you just run of the mill sick, and the voyage just came at a really bad time."

"Anything is possible," David conceded.

"If you're still not feeling up to it, I can finish out the shift," Emma replied, "Killian hasn't returned from fishing anyways."

"He goes out everyday. Doesn't he take a break?" David sat down in his chair slowly so that the room would stop spinning.

"I don't think slowing down is in his vocabulary," Emma replied, "I tried to point out that we take weekend breaks in this realm, but he doesn't seem to understand."

"Weekend breaks weren't all that common in the Enchanted Forest," David conceded, "Most of the people had to work from sun up to sun down everyday just to keep food on their table."

"Which is something we all take for granted here," Emma sighed as she studied her father and the peculiar shade of green he was turning, "Seriously, David, go home. You're clearly not fit for duty."

He didn't answer her except to get out of his chair abruptly and haul off to the bathroom. Once he returned, Emma had Mary Margaret waiting to take him home. She wasn't allowing him back into the office until he had a doctor's note clearing him to return to duty.

"This town has the sexiest of sheriffs," Killian found Emma sitting in her chair with her feet propped up and a book in her lap, "Working hard, I see."

"Giving these classics of yours a try," Emma stated as she showed off the library book she'd borrowed.

"Peter and Wendy," Killian read of the book's spine, "I'm not familiar with the story."

"It's Pan's backstory," Emma responded, "Call it entertaining research. All of Henry's fairytales have some semblance of truth to them, so I figured this would be the same thing. If I can pin down his weakness, we'll have a better chance of defeating him if he ever shows his face in Storybrooke."

"His weakness is easy," Killian told her, "He wants to remain a boy for all of eternity. What other reason does he have to be in Neverland?"

"Can it really be that simple?" Emma asked after a moment of thought.

"Nothing is ever simple with Pan," Killian shook his head before he changed the subject, "I thought you were going to be finished by noon. I went to your cottage looking for you, but you weren't there."

"David's still sick," Emma replied, "He was here for about five minutes before he hurled his breakfast into the toilet, so I made him leave."

"That's not seasickness then," Killian replied.

"That's what I said," Emma smiled.

"Does that mean you're going to be on call until he's on the mend?" Killian asked.

"I'm afraid so," she nodded, "But I'm not chained to this desk. How about some fresh air?"

"I've had my fill of fresh air for the day," he told her as he helped her out of the chair, "How about you lock me into one of those cells of yours?"

"You'd have to commit a crime first," Emma told him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him an amused smile, "And from the rumors I've heard, a certain pirate has recently turned honest."

"Trying," he nodded.

"Are you here to confess something?" she asked as her smile faltered for a moment. When he didn't respond right away she pressed him. "Killian, did you do something?"

"What? No," he assured her.

"Then what?" she pressed him.

"It's been an interesting day," he told her.

"That's not an answer," she challenged him. It was then that she saw the distressed look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Let's just say this town might not be as welcoming as you believe," he tried to keep the answer vague. He should have known that his vagueness wouldn't sit well with her as she immediately demanded that he explain himself. "I was passing the Rabbit Hole on my way to the cannery to deliver my catch of the day, when one of your bloody dwarfs got in my way. I think the grumpy one's name is Leroy, right?"

"What did he say to you?" Emma's expression remained relatively neutral.

"Apparently there have been some petty thefts around town, and I'm the number one suspect," Killian stated.

"What? That's ridiculous," Emma waved off the suggestion, "There hasn't been anything suspicious reported. Are you sure you heard him right?"

"There wasn't a lot of room for interpretation," Killian replied.

"Then the sheriff should be getting to the bottom of this," Emma grabbed her jacket as she stormed out the door, pulling Killian along until she was standing toe to toe with Leroy. "Is there something you need to report to the sheriff, Grumpy?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Leroy avoided eye contact with her.

"If you're missing something, it should be reported to either myself or David so that it can be investigated," Emma responded.

"You're not going to investigate your little boy toy there," Leroy waved towards were Killian was standing a few feet away.

"Why would you say Killian did this?" Emma asked.

"Who else could it be?" Leroy scowled at the pirate, "He's the only new resident in this town, and we haven't had this problem before."

"First off, what's missing?" Emma challenged him.

"Some of our mining equipment," Leroy shrugged as a few of the other patrons looked on with intrigue.

"Is anyone else missing anything?" Emma asked. Several other patrons came forward that some of their possessions had gone missing within the last few days. Emma began making notes in her journal. After everyone was done, Emma made it clear that if anything else went missing that it should be reported immediately.

"What for?" Leroy hissed out bitterly, "You won't do anything about it."

"I will look into it," Emma assured him, "And I will find whoever is responsible."

"He's standing right there," Leroy pointed out Killian again, "Lock him up already."

"We don't just lock people up in Storybrooke, Leroy," Emma reminded him, "We need facts first. All I know right now is that people are missing some of their possession, which is the first I've heard about it because no one reported anything…If Killian is responsible, and I'm not saying he is, I will hold him accountable."

"Yeah right," Leroy coughed out as Emma snatched Killian's hand and pulled him out of the bar.

"I didn't do this," Killian told her once they were in the street.

"And I don't think you did," Emma assured him, "Why would you? You have no use for mining equipment. It takes two hands to work a pick axe, and you're one short."

"So much for that hero's welcome," Killian responded bitterly as he turned away from her, intending to make his way to the Jolly Roger.

"Hey, don't you dare walk away," Emma lunged for his hand, "Killian, listen to me…You didn't do this. I know you didn't."

"We know the evidence will lead you straight to me," Killian growled, "Go search my ship. I'll guarantee whatever is missing is there."

"What are you saying?" Emma eyes searched his.

"No one in this bloody town wants me here," Killian threw out his arms in anger as he waved his hook towards the pub they'd just left, "And they are fixing to run me out of town. Do you think this is the first time I've ever been falsely accused of something? Every damn port I go to, someone's there to run me out. At least it used to be ruddy, washed up pirates not equipped to handle the competition."

"You think someone would go so far as to set you up?" Emma pressed.

"Are you blind to all the looks I get around town?" he asked, "I walk into the diner, conversation stops and all eyes are on me. I step into the library, and people pull their kids as far away from me as they can. I'm nothing but a menace to these people."

"I had no idea," Emma insisted, "Why is this the first time you've mentioned it?"

"What am I supposed to do?" he snapped at her, "Run crying to the sheriff and have her fix all my problems."

"Killian," she lunged towards him again as he was about to stalk off, "Where are you going?"

"To get everyone's priceless possessions," he shrugged off her hand.

Emma refused to be left in the dust and followed him onto his ship. Sure enough, just as he'd predicted, the missing possessions that had been reported stolen were in the cargo hold. Unsurprisingly a gathering of townsfolk was waiting as Emma carried several items off the ship.

"Think now is the time to lock him up, Sheriff," Leroy responded coldly.

Killian extended his wrists to Emma, expecting the cuffs to be put on, but Emma hesitated.

"This is too easy, Leroy," Emma shook her head, "This isn't Killian. This isn't his style."

"Sometimes catching the bad guy is this easy," Archie chimed in.

"It wasn't that long ago that everyone thought Mary Margaret killed Kathryn or that Regina killed Archie or Ruby killed Billy. They were all set up," Emma stated, "If Killian really had done this, he wouldn't have brought everything aboard his ship. He would have stashed it somewhere until he was ready to leave for good."

"You're wasting your breath, Emma," Killian rolled his eyes, "They all see exactly what they want to see."

"Which is a no good, rotten pirate," Leroy scowled, "Lock him up, Sheriff, or we'll do it for you."

Emma's eyes showed her conflict as she took out her handcuffs and read Killian his rights. The townspeople were ready to throw away the key as Emma marched him down the docks towards the station.

"You defended me," Killian stated as Emma closed up the cell after leading him in. He could see the conflict written across her face as she freed him of his cuffs. She winced as the jail door clicked closed.

"You didn't do this," Emma responded as she turned to start the paperwork, "Now don't say anything. Everything you say from this moment on, I have to write down. Ask me for a lawyer."

"What?" Killian frowned in confusion.

"Ask me for a lawyer," she repeated.

"Get me a lawyer," Killian responded dutifully.

"Good, now I can't ask you anything that can go on the record," she sighed, "What the hell just happened?"

"It's kind of obvious, don't you think?" Killian shook the bars of the cell that separated them.

"I'm sorry," she told him as she reached for his hand.

"You had no choice," Killian assured her as their fingers intertwined, "I don't blame you for this."

"Let's think this through," she replied, "Who has access to your ship?"

"When I'm not on it…nearly anyone," Killian responded with a roll of his eyes as he brought her hand to his lips, "The marina doesn't have the best of security, and I have been spending many a night away from it recently."

"A fact that nearly everyone in this gossiping town knows," Emma sighed, "Who benefits the most from you in here?"

"Do we really need to answer that, Love?" Killian's eye bore into hers.

"I'm going to kill him," Emma banged a hand against the bar rails before she stormed out, leaving Killian alone in the cell.

"My, my, how quickly the town does turn," a familiar prepubescent voice called out from the shadow.

Killian let out a bitter laugh from the irony of it all. "I should have known it would be you. The set up did seem a tad to juvenile for a con artist like Neal."

"Captain Hook," Peter Pan stepped in front of him.

"Kudos," Killian replied, "Got here quicker than I thought you would."

"That Belle was one eager little bookworm," Peter told her.

"So the Dark One's back, and he brought his little sidekick with him," Killian concluded.

"It's not that easy, Pirate," Peter shook his head, "Traveling through realms is a very tricky business, but I figured a realm jumper like you already knew that."

"What do you want?" Killian growled.

"A heart for starters," Peter replied.

"You'll never get close to the boy," Killian reached out to grab Pan by the throat.

"And how will you stop me?" Peter took a step back to avoid the pirate's grasp, waving the key to the cell. "You're locked in here, and when I get through with you, your little girlfriend is going to want nothing to do with you."

"Emma will never turn on me," Killian growled.

"You think a little pillow talk will save you. That's cute, but highly unlikely," Peter smirked in amusement, "Now who's being juvenile?"

"You won't get Henry," Killian gritted through his teeth.

"Turns out, I don't need the boy," Peter smiled.

"You need a heart," Killian reminded him.

"I have my sights on a new target," Peter's smile didn't falter.

"But you won't tell me who's," Killian concluded.

"Where is the fun in that?" Peter replied as he continued to wave the key just out of Killian's reach before dropping it into his pocket.

"What do you want with me?"

"I'm here to make a deal with you," Peter stated.

"I will make no deals with you," Killian responded.

"Oh, I think you will," Peter responded confidently, "Because I know your deepest, darkest secret, one that you have managed to keep hidden from everyone, even yourself."

"I told my secret at Echo Cave," Killian replied.

"You told a deeply held secret," Peter agreed, "But it wasn't your deepest or darkest. That one is still locked up inside of you. I can let it out but only if you help me."

"I will never help you," Killian tried again to reach Peter.

"You will," Peter responded confidently as he vanished into the shadows as Mary Margaret suddenly appeared.

"Killian, what's going on?" Mary Margaret asked breathlessly, "I was just picking up some soup for David at Granny's, and everyone said Emma had to arrest you."

"It's not important right now," Killian waved off her concern, "You have to get to Emma. She went to see Neal. You have to tell her that Pan is here. She has to protect Henry."

"What?" Mary Margaret's eyes went wide with horror.

"He's here," Killian responded, his voice growing frantic with each moment that was wasted trying to explain, "Belle did something to bring him here. Henry, you need to protect Henry."

"Of course," Mary Margaret charged out of the station without another wasted breath.

**TBC…**

**So cliffhanger…I'll post sooner with proper encouragement.**


End file.
